Lycan
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Lucian fue el primero de su especie, aquel que envenenó a los demás en busca de la venganza contra aquel ser que destruyó a su familia. Creyó perder el amor de su vida para siempre, pero un joven mago le demostrara que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, incluso para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

No supo cómo tuvo el valor de detener a Harry para que no se lanzara contra el Velo para sacar de ahí a Sirius. Él mismo quería correr a ese maldito arco a arrancar de sus garras a su pareja. Pero sabía que era inútil. Sólo dejaría más solo a Harry y no podía permitírselo.

Trató de que Harry no notara tanto su dolor, pero sintió que su alma se partió en mil pedazos y ellos quedaron repartidos por el ministerio de magia.

Ahora vivía con Harry en Grimmauld Place nº 12.

Había obtenido la custodia del chico gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore y uno que otro mago influyente que se vio agradecido por los favores hechos por Harry al mundo mágico.

-Rem.

Escuchó como lo llamó su ahijado putativo. Siempre lo sintió así y Harry lo sentía igual. Se puso de pie y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su recamara, la que había cerrado para hundirse en sus recuerdos y que Harry no se diera cuentas de eso.

_-¿_Qué pasa, Harry?

-Remus -vio el dolor en los ojos del licántropo y sabía la razón.

Remus y Sirius eran pareja. Los había visto un par de veces, todas por accidente y siempre en Grimmauld Place. La primera vez que los vio besarse fue un impacto, pero escucharlos decirse cuanto se amaban lo había aliviado.

Harry siempre creyó que Remus estaba muy solo. Cuando Sirius llegó a sus vidas, fue como una tabla de salvación para ambos. Ahora estaban solos. Nuevamente habían quedado solos. Esta vez… Sirius no volvería.

-Nada –dijo Harry-, sólo venía a buscarte -vio que Remus trataba de sonreír, pero se le hacía tan difícil como a él-_, _la orden ya está reunida.

Remus asintió. Lo que necesitaban ahora era volver a retomar sus fuerzas, para enfrentarse al Lord y matarla a ella. A la mujer que les quitó a Sirius. Bellatrix Lestrange.

En el comedor, como siempre, estaban los miembros activos de la orden, más unos jóvenes que pertenecerían a ella desde ahora. Dumbledore, como siempre al mando, manteniendo a todo el mundo atento a lo que él fuera a decir.

_-_Debemos reclutar más gente. Tom está cada vez más poderoso y sus fuerzas se incrementan de manera alarmante -les dijo preocupado-. Además Severus dice que recluto a nuevos "ayudantes".

-¿Ayudantes? Vampiros, director. Vampiros que parecen superiores a los que antes ya trabajaban para él.

Severus estaba molesto. Su misión estaba en peligro y "él", no ayudaba mucho a tratar de mejorar la situación. Si sólo no fuera tan impulsivo.

-¿Qué pasa con los licántropos que están en sus filas? Se supone que no toleran a los vampiros.

-Por eso digo que son superiores, Lupin. A los vampiros no les importa para nada aniquilar a una docena de licántropos si se ponen bravos. Hasta Greyback está teniendo problemas para mantener a sus fuerzas a raya.

-Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar quiénes son esos vampiros y reclutar más miembros.

Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y cada uno empezó a salir de la sala.

Harry vio como Remus se iba hacia la planta alta donde, lo más probable, se encerraría en su habitación de nuevo. Sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

-¿Suspirando por el licántropo? -dijo una voz burlesca a su espalda-_ ¿S_abe, señor Potter? Eso se podría interpretar de muchas formas.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó dándose vuelta y fijándose que sólo estaban en el lugar él y la otra persona- No creo que sea de la manera que usted cree, profesor -le sonrió de lado y se dio vuelta para irse.

Severus al ver el acto de prepotencia que había tenido el menor lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo llevó hasta el estudio. Luego de entrar cerró la puerta y soltó a Harry.

_-N_o me gustó su tono de voz, señor Potter -dijo entre dientes.

-Lo que no te gusta es que me preocupe tanto por Remus, pero debes entender que me duele verlo tan deprimido -se acercó y se abrazó al hombre-. Yo también extraño a Sirius, pero por lo menos te tengo a ti.

-En cambio Lupin no tiene a nadie -soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y abrazó más fuerte a su pareja-_. _Creo que te entiendo, pero tú también estas deprimido, aunque los demás no lo noten.

-Oh, pero tú me distraes perfectamente de mis penas -Harry sonrió y se puso de puntas para poder estar a mejor altura y poder besarlo en la boca. Tratando de olvidarse de todo lo demás. Obviamente siendo pareja de Severus Snape, todo lo demás dejaba de tener tanta importancia.

En medio de un bosque plagado de alimañas un grupo grande de hombres se hallaba reunido. Todos parecían tener entre 25 y 40 años. Seguían a un hombre de mirada furiosa. Su aspecto era simple, no habría de tener más de 30 años. Tenía el cabello negro y un tanto rizado. Ojos color negro. Piel pálida y cuerpo fibroso. Vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y una chaqueta larga de la misma tela y color, dejando al descubierto su torso. La luna parecía bailar a su alrededor. La noche se hacía una con su esencia.

-¿Qué haremos ahora que sabemos dónde está Greyback?

El hombre que había hablado era alto, de cuerpo color chocolate y su cabeza exenta de cabello.

-Ir por él, Raze -le dijo el líder-_, _ese maldito debe dejar de convertir a la gente a su antojo y dejando de lado el libre albedrío.

-Se hará como tú lo órdenes, Lucian.

Todos lo seguían, porque él fue el primero, el creador de su raza, el primer Lycan.

Continuará…

Este fic está completo y como uno de mis proyectos es corregir mis fic y luego ponerlos en PDF, este es uno, asi que en algún momento lo pondré el link en mi page en face… si li quieren buscar, es este mismo nombre de autor… que es mi mismo nombre, soy bien simple XP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atrapado**

Remus se quedó todo el día en su habitación. Había decidido que iría a averiguar quiénes eran los vampiros que estaban a la orden de Voldemort, camuflado como un licántropo a las órdenes de Fenrir Greyback. No sería tan difícil, tomando en cuenta que al ser transformado por el maldito, también llevaba su aroma. Por lo menos para que los demás licántropos a las órdenes del Lord no lo notaran.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Harry, para que este no tratara de detenerlo.

Como licántropo, tenía habilidades que un humano normal no tenía y una de ellas era la de desenvolverse naturalmente en la oscuridad, como si de otra alma de la noche se tratara.

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta y el aroma en el aire le indicó enseguida de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el hombre entrara antes de volver a cerrarla.

-¿Te piensas marchar? -preguntó al ver la mochila sobre la cama, con algunas prendas en su interior. _No le ha dicho a Harry._

-Sé lo que piensas y te aseguro que no haré nada demasiado estúpido.

-No se trata de eso, Lupin, pero si es lo que imagino, pretendes tirarte a la boca del lobo en cuestión de horas.

-Severus, tú sólo preocúpate porque mi cachorro no se percate de mi salida, en lo que tardo en volver.

-Si es que logras volver -_—_suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama-_, _sabes perfectamente que hay tantas posibilidades de que vuelvas como de que no.

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que quiero correr -se agachó para quedar a la altura del hombre-. Severus, yo veo como se pone Harry cada vez que sabe que tú vas a una nueva reunión con Voldemort y veo como ruega a no sé quién para que no te pase nada. Harry se moriría si algo te llega a pasar.

-Lo mismo que si te llega a pasar a ti y de paso me mata por haberlo permitido.

-No te preocupes tanto, te prometo que me cuidaré y que estaré de vuelta antes de que Harry lo note -se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y Remus terminó por ponerse de pie y tomar su bolso-. Necesito que me des el lugar exacto en donde se encuentra la guarida.

-No, eso sí que no lo haré -se puso de pie y tomó al licántropo por un brazo-_. _Sabes que darte la dirección sería lo mismo que entregarte vivo y eso no puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces me demoraré más; tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios y eso me quitará tiempo valioso -_l_o miró fijamente a los ojos-_. _Por favor, Severus, sólo dame el lugar y todo estará listo.

El hombre se removió incómodo. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su pareja al hacer algo así, pero el castaño tenía razón. Si no le daba la ubicación se demoraría más y Harry podría notar su ausencia.

-Ésta bien, pero cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Cerca de las una de la madrugada, Remus dejó la mansión para dirigirse al lugar que le había indicado Snape. Era consciente de que los peligros que le aguardaban sólo daban como resultado el que terminara muerto a manos del enemigo, pero sabía que Harry no soportaría una noche más, sabiendo que Severus se exponía a que Voldemort descubriera su traición y terminara asesinándolo.

Caminó por cerca de cuatro horas y vio que estaba a unas dos horas de llegar a su destino, por lo que se detuvo en un claro a descansar. No era conveniente que entrara al lugar siendo de día, por lo que se dispuso a comer algo en lo que descansaba y luego se acomodó entre unos arbustos para poder reponer las horas de desvelo.

En la mansión Black reinaba el silencio. Aun nadie se había percatado de la falta de Remus, sólo Severus que sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Había pensado llevarse a Harry a Hogwarts por el día para que no tratara de comunicarse con Remus y así le daba un poco más de tiempo para que completara su misión personal.

Harry despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana y se fue directamente a dar una ducha para luego bajar junto a su pareja y tomar desayuno.

Severus notaba que Harry se comportaba raro, sabía que la falta de Remus era palpable en el aire y se ofreció voluntariamente para ir a buscar al hombre. Claro está que sólo lo hacía para distraer la atención de su amante.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó Harry, en cuanto lo vio llegar sin Remus.

-Dijo que ya comió algo temprano y que ahora sólo quiere dormir un poco más y descansar.

-Me preocupa que se comporte así. Sé que la muerte de Sirius lo afectó, pero a mí me afecta verlo así.

-Lo sé -se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, maldiciéndose el tener que mentirle con tanta soltura de cuerpo-_, _pero te propongo algo. Vamos a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore, a ver qué podemos hacer con Remus y así te despejas un poco.

-No sé si sea conveniente dejar a Remus solo.

-No te preocupes. Él no saldrá de aquí y así estará más tranquilo al saber que nadie está encima de él preguntándole a cada rato si está bien.

_-_¡Ey! Yo no hago eso.

-Si lo haces, Harry, y eso a la larga molestara más a Lupin.

Harry miró a su pareja y asintió. Lo mejor sería dejar a Remus solo por un día, para que arreglara sus ideas y se enfocara en la lucha que estaba pronta a empezar.

La tarde pasó como un soplo para Remus, que se dedicó a descansar y dormir la mayor parte del día. Siempre estando atento de que no lo fueran a descubrir. Cerca de las siete de la tarde empezó de nuevo su caminar. Ya para las nueve el inmenso castillo de Voldemort se mostró ante él.

El lugar en si daba la impresión de ser un fuerte altamente protegido, pero estaba seguro de las entradas ocultas que le había mencionado Severus.

Se puso una capucha negra y se adentró en los matorrales hasta llegar a una puerta de madera muy mal cuidada y que daba directamente a las mazmorras del lugar. Caminó por cerca de media hora hasta que sintió piso firme y se dio cuenta que estaba en uno de los pasillos principales.

Una fuerte onda de energía le impidió seguir caminando y trató de retroceder cuando un hombre se acercó a él acompañado de otras dos personas. Un hombre de mediana edad y una hermosa mujer. Sus instintos le decían que debía huir lo más rápido posible, pero parecía estar clavado al piso.

-¿Quién es, Marcus? -preguntó la mujer con voz potente, que le dio la impresión de eco en todo el lugar.

-No lo sé, Amelia, debe ser uno de esos asquerosos perros de Greyback.

-No te equivocas, Marcus. Lo más probable es que sea uno de sus animales.

Remus estaba congelado en su lugar, ni siquiera era capaz de elevar la mirada para ver bien los rostros de esas personas, sólo recordó muy bien sus nombres.

Eran las personas que estaba buscando.

-¡Tú! -lo llamó el que parecía ser el líder-¿Dónde está tu amo?

Remus no estaba muy seguro de contestar, pero si no lo hacía quizás sería para peor.

-En el salón principal, señor.

-Vaya, parece que este animal tiene un poco de modales -se carcajeó la mujer-_, _Víktor, quizás sea nuevo.

-No te dejes sorprender.

El hombre pasó por el lado de Remus y le dio una mirada de soslayo, para luego seguir de largo, seguido por los otros dos.

Remus sintió como sus pulmones se volvían a llenar de aire, pero sólo fue cosa de segundos, porque una nueva presencia lo alertó y está definitivamente no le gustó.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Remus.

El castaño abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Fenrir Greyback.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Quebrantamiento**

Remus vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus dorados ojos. Recordó el día que Greyback lo mordió siendo aún sólo un niño. Los vejámenes de la gente que huían a su presencia al saber de su condición. La discriminación de todos aquellos que, por no llevar ninguna maldición a cuesta, se creían superiores a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus? ¿Te quedaste sin voz? -se rio a sus anchas, llamando la atención de otros licántropos que habían en el lugar y que tenían una presencia tan oscura como la de su líder.

-¿Co… cómo supiste que era yo?

-Fácil, lobito. Sé cuáles son los míos y tú, no eres la excepción. Sentí tu presencia en el mismo momento en que pusiste un pie en el castillo, por eso le pedí al Lord que me dejara darte la bienvenida.

Las alarmas en Remus se activaron al instante y se dio vuelta rápidamente para alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero en el momento que giró, chocó de frente con el cuerpo de Fenrir que se interpuso en su huida. Trató de volver a huir, pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y que los otros licántropos le cortaban el paso.

-No fue muy inteligente de tu parte el querer escapar, amor.

-¡Aléjate! -gritó al ver como poco a poco le iban encerrando.

-¡Oh, no! -le tomó una de las muñecas con tanta fuerza, que con la facilidad de una astilla rompió su hueso, logrando que Remus emitiera un grito de dolor.

-¡Suéltame! -_T_rató de patalear y pensar en un hechizo para liberarse, pero el dolor era insoportable.

-Cálmate o te rompo la otra. Y no queremos que eso pase ¿Cierto? -pasó su asquerosa lengua por la mejilla de su presa.

Remus se aterró al sentirlo tan cerca y trató de luchar cuando fue arrastrado de vuelta a las mazmorras, con los demás licántropos riéndose a sus espaldas. No podía comparar su fuerza con la de Greyback, él siempre se dedicó a aprender hechizos y lo fundamental para ser un chico normal, en cambio el otro siempre entrenó para convertirse en un guerrero.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras fue arrojado dentro de una de las jaulas y pasó por la peor tortura que en su vida pudo pensar. Sintió como lo golpeó a punta de patadas dejándolo por largo rato tendido en el suelo, para luego abalanzarse sobre él y quitarle la ropa a tirones.

Los demás hombres se reían de lo que veían. Remus sólo trataba de huir o en el mejor de los casos dejar de sentir, pero una fuerte ola de dolor lo atacó cuanto sintió que Greyback lo penetraba de una sola embestida. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que terminaría siendo violado por su creador y que los demás hombres empezaran a masturbarse viendo el show que su amo les estaba dando.

El lobo alfa sólo aullaba a cada embestida y terminó por derramarse en su interior, pero no lo dejó. Luego de salir de su cuerpo lo recargó en la muralla y abrió sus piernas con fuerza, viendo como su semilla descendía por sus piernas junto a la sangre que había provocado al violentar la entrada del castaño.

Remus gritaba que lo dejara, pero Greyback sólo lo volvió a penetrar llamando a unos de sus servidores para que al terminar de masturbarse bañaran con su semen el cuerpo de Remus.

Luego de tres horas, lo que para Remus fueron más que una eternidad, dejaron la mazmorra para dirigirse a quien sabe que parte del castillo, dejando al castaño en el suelo, llorando se dolor. Sucio tanto en cuerpo como en alma y con renovadas fuerzas para morir.

Harry se levantó de golpe de su cama y vio al lado para asegurarse de que Severus siguiera en su lecho. Sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y pensó por un instante que a su pareja lo había convocado y se había ido sin decirle nada, pero para su tranquilidad seguía allí.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el mayor, aun un poco adormilado.

-Nada, amor, sigue durmiendo.

Severus detectó inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien con su pareja y se sentó en la cama para acercarlo rápidamente.

-No digas que no pasa nada, cuando siento que te mueres de la angustia.

-No, es sólo que… -no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle a su pareja- sentí como si algo malo estuviera pasando. Pensé que Voldemort te había convocado, pero veo que no fue así.

La mente de Severus voló a una velocidad increíble, para una persona normal, no así para él, que había entrenado su mente para cualquier cosa. Se levantó de la cama y lentamente se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al baño, no te preocupes y duérmete.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para poder encaminarse más rápido a la habitación de Remus. Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que el hombre aún no había vuelto y que lo más probable es que fuera verdad lo que sintió Harry y el que estuviera en problemas fuera el licántropo.

-¿Dónde está Remus?

La voz angustiada de Harry se escuchó a su espalda. El menor entró en la habitación y luego se volteó a ver su pareja negando con la cabeza.

-No, él no lo haría -_s_e repetía negándose a la realidad.

-Lo hizo por ti.

-¡¿Por mí?! .gritó alterado, pero de repente se detuvo y miró a Severus con la boca abierta- ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que Remus se había ido y no lo detuviste!

-No podía hacer nada.

_-_¡Claro que podías! -le gritó lanzándose contra él y golpeando su pecho con las manos-¡No lo detuviste y ahora puede… puede! -el aire comenzó a faltarle y estuvo a punto de perder el sentido.

-¡Harry!

Severus lo agarró antes de que cayera, pero Harry ya se había desmayado, llamando a Remus en su inconsciencia. Lo tomó en brazos y lo dirigió a su recamara. Tendrían muchas cosas que aclarar cuando reaccionara.

En las puertas de la fortaleza de Voldemort unos cuantos hombres se encontraban tratando de encontrar algún lugar por donde entrar y que no les fueran a descubrir. Volvieron rápidamente a su lugar de reunión luego de encontrar una puerta de madera que

se encontraba abierta y sin vigilancia.

-Lucian, ya sabemos por dónde entrar.

-Bien hecho.

Lucian se percató de otras presencias y sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas al reconocer quienes estaban en el castillo, además de Greyback.

-¡Ellos también están aquí!

Los demás se alejaron un paso al sentir la furia de su líder, sólo unos pocos, los que conformaban su círculo interno, se acercaron a ver qué era lo que había encontrado, pero no fue necesario preguntas. El lugar entero apestaba a vampiros y no uno cualquiera, sino el que más odiaba Lucian, Víktor.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**En una celda**

Todos los que conocían a Lucias, sabían de su odio contra los vampiros, un odio con fundamento y que llevaba acarreando sobre sus hombros desde hacía centurias. Fue ese hombre quien le quitó lo que más amaba en el mundo, su amada Sonja y con ella, la vida de su hijo que murió en el vientre de su madre al darles la luz del sol, como condena por su amor.

Lucian había jurado que destruiría a los vampiros y que empezaría por la cabeza de su asquerosa estirpe, entre ellos Víktor, pero también tenía en su lista a Amelia y Marcus, dos ancestros que seguían con vida, junto a su Némesis y que llevaban milenios escapando de sus garras.

Lucian había nacido para ser un guerrero y lo fue por muchos años bajo el amparo de Víktor que juraba verlo como a un hijo, siendo que sólo lo tenía para incrementar su ejército gracias a su sangre contaminada, la que repartía a esclavos para maldecir su existencia y condenar sus almas.

Lucian siguió a sus servicios hasta que el mismísimo Víktor condenara a su propia hija, Sonja. Luego de enterarse del estado de la chica y al dar como excusa que la sangre no podía mezclarse en el nuevo ser que llevaba en su vientre, fue llevada a una cámara en la que le dio el sol y la mató. Todo esto en presencia de Lucian que gritaba por la vida de su amada. Odiaba a Víktor, y a todo vampiro que se cruzara en su camino.

Ahora estaban frente al castillo en donde se escondía uno de los suyos o que lo fue en un principio. Fenrir Greyback. Había sido convertido, pero luego de eso huyó y empezó a causar estragos convirtiendo gente sin su consentimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos primero, Lucian?

Todos los hombres esperaban la señal para atacar.

-Adelante, pero con sigilo. Raze, tú iras conmigo adelante, los demás nos seguirán.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta que los otros hombres habían divisado.

Al llegar al lugar un fuerte olor traspasó las fosas nasales de los licántropos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? _-p_reguntó uno de ellos, asqueado como muchos otros.

-Greyback, mezclado con más olores, pero ninguno de ellos bueno.

Lucian siguió caminando seguido de Raze y los demás.

Cuando llegaron al pasadizo de las mazmorras el olor era cada vez más intenso. Se guiaron por este y llegaron a una de las celdas. Entraron con precaución y Raze pudo divisar un pequeño cuerpo que convulsionaba en una de las esquinas.

Trató de acercarse, pero una extraña fuerza lo dejó anclado al piso.

-No se acerquen… no me volverán a tocar -advirtió la persona.

Lucian no se vio afectado por la singular defensa que tenía el hombre. Se acercó con cuidado y con espanto vio que estaba en una posa de sangre y otros fluidos que detectó enseguida. Su cuerpo desnudo no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que le habían hecho. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue percatarse de la esencia de los licántropos en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-¿Un licántropo? -preguntó otro de los hombres que también se había percatado de lo mismo. Lucian asintió y se agachó para mirarlo de frente.

-¡Dije que no se acerquen!

Lucian se tuvo que dejar caer para que la onda no lo lanzara de espalda.

-Calma, queremos ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme -su voz lastimada removió la conciencia de los demás hombres del lugar-_, _sólo déjenme morir para ir con Sirius.

-¿Quién es Sirius? -preguntó Lucian, mientras hacía tiempo para ver como lo sacaban de ahí. Era lógico que estuviera contra su voluntad-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_-_Remus _-_su voz se sentía cada vez más apagada.

-¿Quién te atacó, Remus? -trataba de mantenerlo despierto, mientras le hacía señas a Raze para que se acercara a ayudar.

-Mi creador… Greyback… violó… Sirius -sollozaba a punto de caer inconsciente, pero antes miró al frente y conectó sus ojos con los negros que lo miraban con piedad. Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo-_. _Mi amado Sirius… viniste a rescatarme_ -_todo lo que pudo haber querido decir quedo en el olvido, al terminar completamente inconsciente.

-Mierda -dijo al sostener al castaño para que no se diera un golpe contra el suelo-_. _Raze, sácalo de aquí y espéranos afuera, creo que él nos podría dar la información que necesitamos.

El hombre de color tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Remus, para sacarlo de ahí.

-Está muy lastimado.

-Lo sé. Greyback pagara por esto. Nadie tiene derecho a tomar lo que no le pertenece.

_-_¿Quién será el tal Sirius? -preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Su pareja, obviamente, pero lo confundió con Lucian -dijo Raze casi como chiste.

Sintieron unos pasos acercándose y salieron rápidamente de la celda encontrándose de frente con Greyback y un gran número de personas.

-Sabía que alguien se había infiltrado, pero nunca me imaginé que fueran ustedes.

_-_Lamentaras todo lo que has hecho -le desafió Lucian.

Fue en ese momento en que Fenrir se percató del mastodonte negro que llevaba en brazos al castaño que violó unas horas atrás.

-Déjalo en el piso, Raze, nadie te ha dado derecho para tocar lo que es mío.

-Tuyo a la fuerza, porque este hombre tiene otra pareja.

-¡Oh sí! Sirius Black, pues déjame decirte que esta _hermosa_ mujer fue la que amablemente lo sacó del camino, asesinándolo –le dijo, mientras Bellatrix reía como posesa repitiendo la misma cantaleta con la que escapo del ministerio de magia.

-Son unos animales _-_les dijo Lucian con asco-_. _Nos volveremos a ver Greyback.

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de ver como los licántropos corrían a la salida a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Malditos! -gruñó Fenrir al saber que no los podría alcanzar.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**La noticia**

Harry despertó cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Se levantó rápidamente, pero al querer tomar la perilla de la puerta, esta quedó fuera de su alcance al ser abierta desde afuera.

_-_No puedes estar en pie, Harry.

-Déjame salir, Severus. Tengo que ir por Remus.

-No, no lo harás -le dijo arrastrándolo hasta la cama y acostándolo-_. _Te desvaneciste y necesitas estar en condiciones para poder enfrentarte al Lord.

-Pero Remus…

-Yo iré a ver qué pasó con él. Tú te quedaras aquí y esperaras tranquilo hasta que vuelva con noticias.

-No quiero que te pase nada.

Harry agachó la cabeza y trató de no soltar ningún murmullo que evidenciara su sentimiento. Severus se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente y luego lo besó en la frente.

-Sólo iré para ver qué pasa con…

Una fuerte explosión llamó la atención de ambos y bajaron rápidamente a la sala. Había una mesa de centro atravesando la muralla del pasillo.

Severus se acercó con su varita en alto y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún enemigo, por lo menos no suyo, porque la cara de espanto de Harry al ver su hermosa mesa atravesando su hermosa muralla era para mandarla a Voldemort para que se diera cuenta de que Harry Potter daba miedo.

En la sala se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, con todo su porte y la varita en la mano, mientras en la otra mantenía la funda falsa de su bastón.

-Malfoy.

El rubio ni siquiera se sintió un poco intimidado por la voz de ultra tumba con la que le hablaba el amante de su compañero y mucho menos la mirada cargada de odio que tenía en esos momentos.

-Llegué hace un rato y nadie se presentó. Obviamente no me rebajaría a gritarles _-s_e detuvo un momento para apreciar las fachas en que se encontraban-_. A_unque siendo casi las cinco, me imaginé que ya dormían.

-Pues no, no dormíamos, Lucius _-_dijo Severus mientras apuntaba a la mesita de centro para dejarla nuevamente en medio del salón. Al tiempo que Harry reparaba la muralla-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Lupin fue atrapado en las inmediaciones del castillo.

Obviamente el tacto no estaba entre las virtudes de un Malfoy y este Malfoy en especial nunca en su vida lo había usado.

Harry perdió todo el color de su rostro por un momento y tuvo que apoyarse en su pareja para no caer, mientras tanto, Severus se dedicaba a fulminar al rubio con la mirada.

-¿Quién… quien lo encontró? -apenas y salía la voz de Harry. Sólo de imaginarse a Remus en las manos del Lord, le causaba un terrible dolor.

-Lo encontró Greyback…

Harry levantó la mirada y detectó en la voz del hombre algo que aprecio inmediatamente, no quería hablar en frente de él.

-Dígame por favor. Dígame lo que está callando.

-Lucius _-S_everus sabía que probablemente el rubio fuese a decir algo fuerte, por lo que no quería que su pareja escuchara, pero el rubio sólo se volteó.

_-S_e corren rumores de que Greyback se cobró con su cuerpo el que no estuviera de su lado.

-¿Co… con su cuerpo? -preguntó Harry, no entendiendo que quiso decir. Seguramente sus instintos no estaban muy presentes en ese momento.

Algo completamente diferente estaba pasando con Severus, el cual entendió enseguida lo que quiso decir el patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

-Lucius, te prohíbo decir una sola cosa más. Yo me presentaré en el refugio para saber de Lupin -vio que el otro ni siquiera se volteó a dar la cara-_. _Gracias por avisarnos.

Lucius no dijo nada más. Sólo se dirigió a la chimenea donde se introdujo luego de dar el nombre de su mansión.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste continuar? -le reclamó Harry, furioso porque su amante lo quisiera dejar de lado en algo tan importante para él.

-Digamos que Lucius no tiene el más mínimo tacto como para explicar lo que quería decir con lo de cobrarse con su cuerpo _-_lo miró a los ojos-_. _Sólo te lo diré, si me juras por lo más sagrado para ti, que no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo vuelva de ir a saber sobre el estado de Lupin.

Harry lo miró sin saber muy bien que hacer. No quería prometerle algo que no cumpliría, pero si no lo hacía no le diría lo que él no entendió.

-Te lo juro, te juro que no saldré de la mansión, hasta que hayas vuelto, pero por favor, dime que es lo que pasa con Remus.

-Siéntate -le dijo apuntando uno de los sillones y acompañándolo mientras lo abrasaba para tenerlo cerca-_, _lo que dijo Lucius de que Greyback tomó su cuerpo quiere decir que seguramente lo forzó a estar con él, que lo ultrajó para hacerse de su cuerpo.

Calló para saber si su pareja estaba escuchando, pero Harry había dejado de escuchar desde el momento en que las palabras empezaron a entrar en su cabeza con mayor facilidad.

-Lo violó -sintió como algo le subía por la garganta y tuvo que poner su mano como tope para no ponerse a devolver su estómago-¡Ese maldito lo violó!

-Harry cálmate, me prometiste que no harías nada.

-Pero ese desgraciado...

-Recuerda que Lucius dijo que sólo es un rumos, quizás Greyback está alardeando de algo que no ha hecho, así que tú te quedaras aquí y yo iré a ver que puedo averiguar -Severus se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea-¡Mansión Malfoy! -llamó y un elfo apareció rápidamente-_. L_lama a Draco -la orden no dejó espacio a preguntas y luego de unos minutos el rubio menor llegó hasta la chimenea-_. _Necesito que vengas ahora -sacó su cabeza de la chimenea y se hizo hacia atrás, para que unos segundos más tardes, el heredero de los Malfoy apareciera por el lugar.

-¿Qué necesitas, padrino?

-¡No! ¡Eso sí que no Severus! ¡No me dejaras una niñera!

_-_¿No vas a irte? -vio cómo su pareja abría y cerraba su boca sin pronunciar palabra- Te conozco demasiado -se giró para quedar frente a su ahijado que sólo tenía una ceja elevada al ver la peculiar discusión-_. _Necesito ir a la guarida y quiero que te quedes para vigilar que Harry no salga de la mansión.

-Así que si me dejas en calidad de niñero _-_le dijo cruzándose de brazos-_. _Bien, ve, pero yo no discutiré con él, si es necesario lo voy a hechizar.

_-_Tienes autorización, pero Harry no puede abandonar la mansión hasta que yo vuelva.

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto _-_le dijo Harry indignado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No te puedes controlar tú mismo, así que me tengo que asegurar que nada te pase -_s_e acercó y le dio un beso en la boca, para luego darse vuelta y salir de la mansión para aparecerse en algún lugar de Londres.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Beso**

La noche fría caía sobre los licántropos de Lucian. El manto de estrellas les daba muestra de que había luna nueva. El aire era fresco a las cinco de la mañana y pronto empezaría a amanecer.

Raze revisaba a Remus que se quejaba por la fiebre que lo atacaba. El sudor corría por su cuerpo y los jadeos provocaban que los demás miembros de la manada trataran de pensar en otra cosa. Todos sabían que cuando despertaría no sería el más feliz de los hombres y no sabían cómo reaccionaría.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Todos vieron cuando Raze salió de la carpa donde había estado revisando a Remus. Lucian había estado pendiente de lo que le dijera su amigo sobre el hombre que rescataron de la celda donde Fenrir Greyback lo había violado.

-Está muy mal, Lucian -le dijo con aire abatido y sentándose junto a la fogata. Todo el mundo tenía su atención en él-_, _tiene múltiples lesiones, además su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices, al parecer la ha pasado muy mal.

_-_Quizás estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la custodia de Greyback.

-Es lo más probable.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero al parecer nadie tenía idea de lo que se podría hacer.

Lucian se sentía en una encrucijada. Sentía lastima por el cachorro por lo que le había hecho uno de sus infectados, claro que a muchas generaciones de diferencia, pero también está el hecho de que él podía ayudarlos, pero eso significaría una vida eterna condenada a ser un licántropo. Sólo unos 50 o algo más eran licántropos puros, contaminados directamente por Lucian, que les brindó fuerza y vida eterna, pero también ellos podían infectar a más personas; sin embargo la calidad de la infección iría decayendo hasta lograr lo que era Remus. Una especie de hibrido, entre licántropo y humano. Con la fuerza de un licántropo y la capacidad de transformarse a la luna llena, pero no el poder de cicatrizarse a una gran velocidad o una rapidez increíble, además de poder transformarse en lobo cada vez que lo requerían.

El problema residía ahora en que debía esperar a que el hombre despertara, porque no lo podría condenar si él no lo quería y tomando en cuenta que al parecer su pareja había sido asesinada; quizás no tenga ganas de seguir con vida.

Podía recordar el dolor que lo embargó cuando Sonja murió ante sus ojos y tuvo que seguir adelante solo y sin su familia. Sus amigos fueron su apoyo y su sed de venganza era su combustible para seguir adelante.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña que unos cachorros habían levantado para que Remus pudiera descansar y lo pudiera curar. Entró y lo vio jadeando por la fiebre, no se la habían podido bajar a pesar de los esfuerzos de Raze, que se había especializado en aprender técnicas rápidas de curación, por si era necesario curar a uno de los suyos.

Remus sudaba y apretaba la cobija que estaba sobre su pecho y se movía para tratar de liberarse de su cárcel de piel que lo trataba de cobijar en vano. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado para tratar de poner un paño frío en su frente. Pudo percatarse de las cicatrices que le había dicho Raze. Su cuerpo casi completo las tenía, seguramente las noches de luna llena tendrían un efecto terrible en él. Vio como abría los ojos y su mirada se notaba perdida, vio que trataba de estirar su mano para alcanzarlo.

_-_Si… Sirius.

_-_Lo siento, cachorro, no soy el que llamas.

-Sirius -_v_io como de sus castaños ojos caían lágrimas de dolor-_. _Lo siento, Sirius… ya no soy tuyo.

Le dolió que pensara que era a él a quien debía pedirle perdón. El cachorro no tenía por qué pedirle perdón a nadie, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que el desgraciado de Greyback le hubiera hecho y eso lo iba a pagar caro.

-Trata de tomar agua.

Le acercó un cuenco con agua y puso su mano bajo la cabeza del castaño para que pudiera incorporarse un poco, pero vio como ponía su mano en el envase antes de que tocara sus labios.

-Primero dime que me perdonas, por favor, Sirius.

-No soy tu Sirius, Remus.

_-_Por favor.

Al parecer no escuchaba más de lo que él quería oír y eso le estaba causando problemas al líder de los Licántropos.

-Remus, bebe el agua.

-¡No! Primero dime algo… por lo menos que me odias… _—_vio que las lágrimas caían a caudales _—_por lo menos… no me sentiré tan mal y te dejaré… ir.

Se escuchaba agotado y la fuerza con la que sujetaba el cuenco era tan débil que Lucian sabía que al retirarlo sólo unos centímetros, la mano caería. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Si le decía que lo odiaba podía causarle una depresión tan horrible que quizás tratara de quitarse la vida, sin embargo no le podía dar la esperanza con palabras de amor que saldrían de sus labios, pero a nombre de un ser que ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

-Remus… por tu bien, bebe un poco.

-Sirius.

-¡No soy Sirius! -se alejó de él y se puso de pie para no tener que soportar esa agonía. La agonía que le trasmitía en su plegaria.

-No me dejes.

Remus trató de ponerse de pie, pero la fiebre y su cuerpo lastimado se lo impidieron mandándolo directo al suelo. Lucian llegó rápido a su lado y lo ayudó a volver a tenderse sobre las colchas. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando Remus se acercó a él y lo besó de manera angustiante. Sentía los sollozos dentro del beso y como la lengua de aquel extraño entraba en su boca. No lo pudo resistir mucho tiempo. Terminó participando del beso, pero logrando dejar a Remus en su posición inicial. Se separaron jadeando.

_-_Vez, yo no soy tu amado.

Remus lo miraba con su vista nublada y jadeaba por aire.

-No, tú no eres mi Sirius.

Le dijo con sinceridad, pero lo acercó nuevamente y besó sus labios, antes de caer inconsciente por la fiebre, dejando a Lucian más confundido que antes de entrar en la tienda de campaña.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Metamorfosis**.

Salió de la carpa pateando lo que se le pasara por delante. Raze lo miró con una ceja enarcada y poniendo una mano al frente para detener a los que pretendían acercarse a su furibundo líder.

-¡Raze!

Se acercó con paso firme, mientras los demás trataban de escuchar cualquier cosa que fueran a decir.

-Quiero que busques todo lo necesario para una metamorfosis.

Los que estaban cerca se impresionaron tanto o más que el mismísimo Raze.

-¿Vas a transformarlo? -le preguntó el moreno- Sabes que no está en buenas condiciones, además lo de su pareja…

-Eso lo veré más adelante, ahora quiero que hagas lo que te dije y prepares todo para una hora.

Lucian regresó a la carpa y una vez dentro se cubrió la cara con una mano. No tenía idea de por qué demonios estaba tomando una decisión como esa, pero si en algún momento el cachorro quería morir, sería él mismo quien le diera el descanso eterno.

Una hora más tarde y muy a su pesar, Raze tenía todo listo para la metamorfosis. Depositó sobre una mesa improvisada, hecha de madera de álamo, dos cuchillos con el filo suficiente para cortar otra hoja de metal. Junto a vendas y pociones para ayudar a la cicatrización. Miró a Lucian, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Remus.

El ojimiel dormía incómodo. Aun se quejaba por la fiebre que lo atacaba.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Lucian?

-No, pero no creo tener otra opción. El cachorro necesita una nueva oportunidad.

-Pero prácticamente lo estas condenando.

-Lo sé -se volteó para mirarlo a la cara-_, _lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme. No tendrás mayor responsabilidad en esto.

-Sabes que haré lo que sea que me pidas, pero estaba en mí el tener que decirlo.

-Lo sé y gracias, pero creo que esta vez sólo decidiré yo.

-¿Te gusta?

_-_¿Puedo saber por qué lo preguntas?

El mulato se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que son demasiados años viéndote y nunca te había visto como hoy. Por lo menos no desde la vez en que Víktor condenó a Sonja.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero te alteras de sólo decirlo -dijo resignado-_. _No soy quien para meterme en tu vida y no lo haré ahora.

Lucian no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado confundido, y recordar el beso de Remus no era la mejor manera de quitar sus ideas mezcladas.

Raze estaba preparado, sería una larga noche y sólo quedaban unas horas de esta, por lo que calculaba que acabarían cerca de las diez de la mañana.

Lucian se acercó al lecho donde descansaba Remus y se arrodilló junto a él. Miró a Raze preguntándole con la mirada si estaba listo. El mulato le devolvió el asentimiento y se quedó a un costado. Lucian tomó la nuca de Remus y mientras lo hacía se fue transformando en el lobo que llevaba en su sangre. El aroma de Remus lo recorrió por completo y sintió unas ganas tremendas de arrojarlo a la cama y tirarse sobre él, para poseerlo, pero se contuvo y sólo se acercó al cuello del hombre, en donde mordió profundamente, arrancando un gemido de dolor de la garganta de Remus, que se retorcía tratando de alejarse del licántropo.

Lucian depositó la ponzoña suficiente y lo recostó nuevamente. A estas alturas, Remus había perdido el conocimiento, por lo que simplemente se alejó unos pasos para volver a su forma humana.

Raze por fin se acercó y puso la mesa cerca de ellos.

El plan era técnicamente fácil. Al contaminar a Remus con el veneno de Lucian, que era el primer licántropo, le había dado poderes únicos, como gran habilidad a la hora de desplazarse por terrenos dificultosos. Un oído singular. Capacidad para cicatrizar de manera inmediata y era está precisamente lo que quería ocupar Lucian para su provecho. Con las navajas cortarían sobre las cicatrices de Remus y con su poder curativo, eliminaría por completo todas y cada una de las cicatrices anteriores.

Estuvieron trabajando en Remus hasta que la última cicatriz fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Ya no tenía fiebre y su respiración estaba cada vez más regular. Cuando finalmente decidieron que habían terminado, se alejaron de él y salieron de la tienda de campaña, para que el hombre pudiera descansar tranquilo.

Raze caminó junto a su líder, en completo silencio. Mientras que Lucian se perdía nuevamente en sus recuerdos, más específicamente en el de aquel beso que le hacía sentir de manera extraña.

Fue despertando lentamente. Sentía que su cuerpo era tan ligero como una pluma y trató de recordar donde estaba. Una ráfaga de recuerdos llegó a su cabeza, casi enloqueciéndolo. Greyback violándolo repetidas veces, un grupo de hombres que se acercaban a él y le prometían no hacerle daño. El rostro de Sirius. El beso, ese beso que le dio a alguien que tenía un gran parecido con su amado, pero que ciertamente no era.

Se incorporó lentamente para ver mejor donde estaba. Sus ojos le ardían. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba y lo más probable es que hayan pasado muchas horas desde que abandonó su segura habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una tienda de campaña. Había una mesa de madera al costado de su improvisado lecho y sobre este una jarra con agua y un vaso. Se acercó lentamente y tomó un gran trago de agua.

-Veo que despertaste.

La voz vino de la entrada y logró que Remus reaccionara de forma instintiva haciéndose hacia atrás y arrojando el vaso del que momentos antes había bebido.

El hombre en la puerta atrapó el vaso con una facilidad impresionante y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Eres raro, Remus. Primero me recibes con un beso y ahora me arrojas un vaso.

El castaño lo miraba alucinado. El hombre frente a él era realmente apuesto y tenía un gran parecido con su Sirius, pero fueron sus palabras lo que lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Te lo pregunté la noche que te rescatamos de las garras de Greyback.

_-Oh_… bien yo -un terrible mareo lo hizo cubrirse el rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de afirmarse de lo que sea. En este caso, la mano de aquel hombre que llegó junto a él con una rapidez extraordinaria.

-Es mejor que descanses por un rato. Luego tendremos que hablar largo y tendido.

Remus no fue capaz de contradecirlo, ya que las fuerzas parecían abandonarlo con rapidez. Se recostó nuevamente y vio como el hombre salía de la tienda. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir, sin saber que le deparaba el futuro.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Conversación pendiente**

Remus abrió los ojos. Sabiendo de ante mano que no estaría en Grimmauld Place. Que se encontraba en el campamento de los hombres que lo rescataron. Debía volver con Harry, antes de que este se enterara de lo que había pasado y se preocupara demasiado.

-Veo que ya despertó.

La voz de un hombre lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y quedó frente a frente con un hombre gigantesco, de piel oscura y cabeza calva. No le daba la impresión de que fuera a hacerle daño, seguramente tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo cuando se encontraba inconsciente y aun así no lo hicieron.

-¿Quién es usted? -Remus se incorporó mejor, para poder apreciar bien el lugar donde estaba.

-Me llamo Raze, soy quien ayudo en su curación, joven Remus.

-¿Joven Remus? _-L_o miró extrañado- _A_parentemente es más joven que yo.

-Lo dudo, cachorro -otra voz llegó desde afuera y Remus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse-. Wow, una nueva reacción a mi presencia.

-No lo mortifiques más, Lucian -lo regañó el moreno.

Remus sólo se limitaba a mirarlos y analizarlos. Su lobo interno le indicaba que también eran licántropos y raramente parecía sumiso a su presencia, por lo menos al hombre de apariencia juvenil y raramente parecido a Sirius. Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Disculpen -llamó la atención de ambos, que seguían discutiendo por quizás que motivo-¿Me podrían decir dónde estamos?

Lucian lo miró fijamente y asintió, se acercó a él y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Vio que Remus estaba reticente a tomar su mano, por lo que rodó los ojos y simplemente lo _hizo_ levantarse.

Remus miraba al hombre con una impresión única. Parecía que su cuerpo había sido una mísera pluma en brazos de ese ser, que visto desde afuera, no aparentaba la tremenda fuerza que tenía.

-Tendremos que hablar sobre tu actitud, Remus.

-¿He? -no lo comprendió, pero luego percibió que lo ayudaba a caminar, pasando una mano por su cintura- Gracias, pero puedo solo -ciertamente eso había sido raro y no quería volver a acercarse a un licántropo en su vida, mucho menos después de lo que vivió con Fenrir.

_-_Bien, pero si no te ayudamos, caerás por tus pocas fuerzas -lo fue a soltar, pero tal como dijo, Remus casi cae por el peso en sus piernas, teniendo que atraerlo a su cuerpo nuevamente-_. _Vez, será mejor que me dejes ayudarte, por lo menos a salir de aquí.

Remus no dijo nada, pero desvió la mirada, para que no vieran el terror en sus ojos. No quería volver a vivir lo que pasó en la mansión del Lord y el ser llevado casi a la fuerza por este hombre, se lo recordaba terriblemente.

-Lucian, creo que será mejor que lo lleves a la fogata, tu cachorro parece estar a punto de desvanecerse.

Lucian miró mal a Raze, precisamente por el comentario de pertenecía que le había dado al asunto, recibiendo una sonrisa de lado y que Remus forcejeara por alejarlo de su cuerpo.

-Calma, sólo te llevaremos afuera y podremos hablar mejor.

Remus se sintió tremendamente incomodo por lo que dijo el morocho y trató de alejarse del tipo que lo llevaba, pero al parecer su fuerza era nula en ese momento y prefirió dejarse llevar afuera, quería ver bien donde se encontraba y ver como volver a casa.

En Londres, más precisamente en Grimmauld Place, Harry caminaba de un lado al otro. Hace más de un día que no sabía nada de su pareja ni de Remus, por lo que sus nervios estaban llegando a niveles insospechados. Y tener a Draco como única compañía, no le ayudaba para nada.

-¡Deja de dar vueltas!

-¡Púdrete!

Bien, Draco sabía que el de ojos verde estaba preocupado, pero no podía evitar molestarlo de vez en cuando, tomando en cuenta que desde que el chico-que-vivió se hizo pareja de su padrino, no podía molestarlo tanto como lo hacía antes y era gratificante hacerlo de vez en cuando.

-¡Es suficiente!

Draco vio a Harry dirigirse a la chimenea y corrió a impedir su salida.

-Sabes que no puedes salir, Potter -le dijo deteniéndolo de un brazo-_. S_everus dijo que no salieras de esta… pocilga -le dijo con desprecio-_, _por lo que no vas a ir a ningún lado.

-Por favor -mantenía la mirada gacha, por lo que Malfoy no podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos-_. _Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa con Severus.

-Pero no lo harás -lo sacó de la sala y lo llevó a la cocina y lo _obligó_ a sentarse y tomarse un vaso de agua-¿No sabes acaso el peligro que está corriendo Severus al aparecerse en los terrenos del Lord? Además de eso pretendes ir y poner en peligro tu vida también.

-¡Necesito saber que esta…!

Sus rabietas quedaron en el olvido cuando al tratar de levantarse se desvaneció en los brazos de Draco que había reaccionado a tiempo y lo había podido socorrer.

-Demonios, Potter -le dijo tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo al salón para dejarlo acostado en el sillón.

-¿Qué le pasó?

Draco se giró raídamente y se enfrentó a la mirada de su padrino, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su pareja.

-Así que tuviste que hechizarlo.

-De hecho, no -le dijo corriéndose para que el mayor se pudiera acercar a su amante y revisarlo-_. _Estábamos _conversando _y de repente sólo se desmayó.

-Veo.

Draco miró a su padrino examinar minuciosamente el cuerpo de su pareja hasta que solamente soltó el aire y lo llevó escaleras arriba. No se movió de su lugar hasta que el profesor de pociones hubiera vuelto.

-Tú sabes lo que tiene ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé -le dijo sirviéndose un vaso de Whisky de fuego y sirviéndole uno a su ahijado-_, _pero tengo unas sospechas.

-¿Entre esas posibilidades está el que se encuentre embarazado?

_-_De hecho… esa es la primera.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nuevo cachorro**

Harry no era consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Solamente sentía un leve cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo por completo.

Severus lo miraba esperando la sentencia final. Sabía que de eso dependía muchísimo de lo que pudiera pasar con la guerra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

El medico miró a Severus y con tranquilidad empezó a guardar los implementos que había utilizado para examinar a Harry.

-Amigo mío _-_dijo mirándolo fijamente-, tus sospechas son acertadas.

Severus sintió como el alma se le caía al suelo. ¿Qué es lo que harían ahora? ¿Cómo afrontarían la guerra con un hijo en camino? ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Harry que llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre?

El gemido desde la cama lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Vio como los ojos de Harry se habrían lentamente para enfocar su mirada en él.

-Severus…

_-_Descansa -lo besó en la frente y se puso de pie-_, _acompañaré al medimago a la salida y vengo enseguida.

Harry los vio salir y se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué era eso que tanto preocupo a su pareja de repente? Porque si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años, era el reconocer los cambios de humor de su amante.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Severus se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo atrajo para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Algo aturdido, pero bien -le gustaba sentir el pecho de su pareja subir y bajar en un ritmo tranquilo-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el médico? ¿Qué tengo?

-Harry _-_tomó aire para lo que venía. Sabía de sobra que eso alteraría a su pequeño amante-_, _tuve que llamarlo porque te volviste a desmayar.

-¿Estoy demasiado enfermo? -la pregunta de Harry sonó tan inocente que enterneció el corazón de Severus.

-No es para tanto –le besó la parte superior de la cabeza-_. _Ciertamente esto nos traerá una que otra complicación y tu amino se verá sumamente alterado, tendrás cambios de hábitos alimenticios y habrá veces en que querrás lanzarme una que otra maldición para que no esté ni a cien metros de ti.

-Severus -le dijo riendo-, eso es ridículo. Me tratas como a una chica embarazada.

-Es por eso, bebé -le dijo apretándolo más contra su cuerpo-, estas esperando un hijo.

Harry se quedó callado por un rato. Esperando que Severus se riera de su broma, pero eso no pasó. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar en serio las palabras del hombre que lo abrazaba.

-¡Merlín! -su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, por más que él tratara de evitarlo.

-Tranquilo, amor -le dijo Severus sosteniéndolo, pero sin utilizar demasiada fuerza-_, _necesito que me escuches.

-¿Es verdad? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-¿Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?

_-_Claro que sí, amor -su mirada se suavizó y descendió para besar los labios de su pareja-_, _pero esto sólo hará que me vuelva más intranquilo en cuanto a tu seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo haremos ahora? Se supone que la batalla final está cerca.

-Obviamente tendremos que hacer algo para que te mantengas a salvo durante el tiempo que lleve el embarazo -lo miró fijamente, porque aún había algo que tenía que saber-¿Por qué quieres tener al bebé, cierto?

-¡Claro que sí! -se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miró a Severus que le sonreía. Esas sonrisas que eran exclusivamente para él y que pronto lo serían también para su hijo- Vamos a ser padres.

-Ven acá _-_le dijo abrazándolo y sentándolo a horcadas sobre él-_. _Tendremos que arreglar las cosas para que no tengas que salir de casa ni por lo más mínimo.

Se pasaron largos minutos abrazados y cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Harry recordó el porqué de la salida de su pareja.

-Severus -lo llamó y un gruñido lo dijo que podía seguir-¿Qué fue lo que supiste de Remus?

-Oh sí -se sentó un poco más rígido-_. _Realmente fue llevado a la mansión y Fenrir lo tenía en las celdas que estaban en las mazmorras.

-¿Lo pudiste ver? ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo han lastimado?

-Harry, tranquilo _—_le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos-_, _pasó lo que Lucius nos dijo, pero más allá de eso no pude averiguar nada.

-¿Por qué? Acaso ya no está en la fortaleza.

-De hecho, no -lo volvió a ubicar sobre su pecho-_. _Supe por los hombres de Greyback que alguien lo sacó de la fortaleza, pero no pude saber nada más. Tendré que ir nuevamente para averiguar.

-No quiero que vayas -le dijo aferrándose a su túnica-_, _menos ahora. No quiero que nos dejes solos.

-Y no lo haré, mi amor _-_besó sus labios con dulzura y lo hizo recostarse a su lado-_, _pero deberé ir tarde o temprano. Alguien tiene que saber quién tiene a Lupin.

Se quedó a su lado hasta que por fin se pudo quedar dormido y luego bajó para poder informarle a Molly sobre lo que pasaba. Tendría que poner a muchas personas en sobre aviso para que nada le pasara ni a su pareja ni a su hijo.

En lo espeso de un bosque a los límites de Londres, Remus trataba de calmar el agitar de su corazón. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo con tanto licántropo y tenía demasiado fresco el recuerdo de su encuentro con Fenrir Greyback.

-Tranquilo -le dijo Lucian al ver su estado alterado-_, _sólo queremos saber qué es lo que hacías en el escondite de Greyback y si sabes de los vampiros que estaban en ese lugar.

Remus lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Si lo habían ayudado a salir de ese lugar, quizás no eran tan malos como él imaginaba.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia de Remus**

-Para empezar lo haremos desde el principio _-_Remus se dio cuenta que todos en el campamento le estaban poniendo atención y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. No es que hablar en multitud lo trastornara, no por nada había sido profesor en Hogwarts, pero estos hombres le inspiraban algo raro. No era temor, pero no sabía que era-_. _Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, soy un mago y Licántropo por culpa de Greyback.

-He de entender que no lo eres por voluntad propia.

-¿Cómo habría de serlo? -le preguntó al hombre alto y de cabello rizado que le había preguntado- _S_ólo era un niño cuando Greyback me mordió. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que significaba hasta la primera vez que me transformé. De ahí empezó mi tormento.

-Así que no te preguntó.

_-_No _-_le dijo al que él intuía, era el líder-_, _él sólo me reclamó y me convirtió frente a mis padres. Ellos ni siquiera son magos, no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. No tuve la infancia que hubiera querido y todo fue una tortura hasta que entré a Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Sí -le respondió a Raze-_, _es un internado para magos. Donde nos enseñan a controlar la magia y en mi caso, me ayudaron con mi problema.

_-¿_Fue ahí donde lo conociste, cierto? _-_vio que Remus arrugaba el entre cejo- _A_ tu pareja.

-Sí _-_una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Remus y logró contagiar con ella a todo, incluso a Lucian que se estremeció por la pregunta de uno de sus hombres-_. _Sirius era mi compañero de cuarto, junto a James Potter y Petter Pettigrew. Los cuatro éramos los mejores amigos y lo fuimos por los siete años que duraron nuestros estudios -todos mantenían la mirada atenta en lo que contaba Remus y no lo interrumpieron hasta que hubiera terminado su relato-. Me hice pareja de Sirius cuando iba en cuarto año, en ese tiempo tenía 14 años y lo seguimos siendo por los siguientes siete años. Hasta que todo terminó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pasó lo que más nos temíamos. Durante mucho tiempo el mundo mágico se vio aterrorizado por Voldemort y sus seguidores.

-Ese nombre me suena _-_dijo Raze y luego miró a Lucian-¿No es el nombre del tipo que quería que peleáramos a su lado para desterrar la impureza del mundo?

-Sí, creo que era él.

-Bien, pues ese hombre estaba convencido con eliminar a los muggle o personas no mágicas. Además también a aquellos que no eran puramente magos y que su sangre se había mezclado con la de criaturas que no tuvieran magia.

-Un demente entonces -decretó otro joven.

_-_Exacto. Nosotros nos enfrenamos a él y a sus hombres, pero algo diferente pasó. Apareció una profecía... "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._"

Todos lo miraban con emoción, era fascinante escuchar un relato como ese.

-En ese tiempo habían nacido dos bebés. Neville, el hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom. Un grupo de mortífagos llegó a su casa y los torturó hasta dejarlos dementes y el pequeño Neville se salvó de milagro. El otro niño era Harry. El hijo de James y Lily Potter y ahijado de Sirius. Ellos estaban protegidos por un hechizo que los hacía mantenerse ocultos y sólo una persona sabía de su existencia. Todo el mundo creyó que fue Sirius y por eso lo culparon cuando el mismísimo Lord Voldemort llegó a la casa de los Potter y mató a James y Lily -sus ojos empezaron a derramar lentamente las lágrimas que tuvo contenido por tanto tiempo-. Sirius fue encerrado por doce años en una prisión de alta seguridad y escapó de allí gracias a que era un animago.

-¿Animago?

-Es una persona que se puede transformar en un animal. James, Sirius y Petter lo hicieron para acompañarme en mis transformaciones.

-¡Genial!

-Sigue por favor -le pidió Lucian.

-Bien. Luego de que él escapara y se aclarara el asunto de la traición a los Potter, de la que era culpable Petter, volvimos a estar juntos. Vivíamos los tres juntos. Harry, Sirius y yo, pero hasta eso fue destruido por Voldemort.

-Fue cuando asesinaron a tu pareja.

-Sí. Su prima, Bellatrix, lo lanzó por el velo y éste lo mató.

-Fue por eso que fuiste a vengarte de ellos.

-No. De hecho fue por Harry -miró al fuego pensando en cómo se encontraría su cachorro-_. _Harry es pareja de Severus Snape, un espía que las hace de mortífagos y por ello Harry sufre cada vez que él se ausenta. Fui para averiguar cuáles eran los planes que tenían y saber quiénes eran los vampiros que había reclutado Voldemort, pero Fenrir me encontró antes.

La vista de Remus se nubló y no pudo seguir contando lo que le había pasado. Todos entendieron que después de eso surgió la violación por parte del licántropo que lo había transformado.

_-_No tienes que temer, Remus -le dijo Lucian tomando sus manos-_. _Ahora él ya no podrá hacerte daño.

-Ni podría _-_dijo Raze entre dientes.

_-_¿Cómo?

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Las armas de la venganza**

Remus se sorprendió de que Raze le dijera que Greyback no lo podría ni siquiera tocar. Lucian se removió incomodo, no en vano había vivido cientos de años y conocía muy bien las reacciones de personas ligadas sentimentalmente con un ser muerto, con el que se pretendían juntar en la muerte, cosa que le estaba negando a Remus, más que por su propio bien que por otra cosa, porque el joven licántropo le gustaba y podía conquistarlo, se las jugaría todas para hacerlo.

-Remus, hay algo que tienes que saber.

El castañito miró fijamente al hombre que le habló. Ciertamente Lucian lo ponía nervioso, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría ver vulnerable entre tanto hombre desconocido para él.

-Primero que todo tendrás que saber lo que somos.

-Lucian, si quieres los dejamos solos -le ofreció Raze.

-No es necesario, estoy seguro de que Remus entenderá las cosas.

-Ya me estas poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tengo que saber?

_-_Pues nuestro origen -le dijo seriamente-. Remus, yo soy el primer licántropo que existió en el mundo.

-Eso no es posible -le dijo Remus, mirándolo fijamente- para eso tendrías que tener…

_-_¿Cientos de años? -le preguntó cómo quitándole importancia- _P_ues precisamente. Tengo cientos de años Remus, ya ni siquiera sé qué edad tendría que tener.

-Pero eso… no… me estas tomando el pelo.

-Claro que no -se paró y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando las manos que en castaño tenía sobre sus rodillas-_, _soy inmortal, Remus. Al igual que todos los que están aquí.

Remus miró a los hombres parados alrededor de la fogata y no lo podía creer. Todos se encontraban vestidos con ropas de cuero y gamuza, con el cabello hermosos a la luz de la luna, pero por más que buscó, en ninguno se podía notar el paso de los años.

-Si no me equivoco… Dante _era_ el más "joven" y tiene más de cien años.

_-_Es increíble -decía Remus anonadado-_, _pero no entiendo ¿Por qué son inmortales?

-Porque así somos todos, pero Greyback no lo es por su sangre. Al ir contaminando un licántropo a otro y así sucesivamente, la ponzoña que llevamos se va… ¿Degradando? -preguntó a Raze, quien sólo se encogió de hombros-_. _Todos los que están aquí, han sido contaminados por mí, por lo que su transformación es pura.

-Y todos lo hemos hecho por nuestra propia voluntad -le dijo Raze.

-No sé ¿Cómo pueden querer vivir la eternidad? ¿Nunca han amado y visto morir a su pareja tras el paso de los años?

-Sí, casi todos hemos tenido que vivir con ello, pero todos tenemos algún motivo para hacerlo… bueno casi todos.

-¿Cómo?

_-_Tenemos muchísimas ventajas. Una velocidad única. Fuerza descomunal. Visión nocturna. La capacidad de cicatrizar con más resolución… inmortalidad.

_-_¿Por qué me dices todo eso? -le preguntó Remus quitándole sus manos. Presentía que lo que le iban a decir no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Tuve que hacerlo, Remus.

_-_No te atreverías _-_se paró y empezó a retroceder-_. _No lo hiciste -solamente podía negar lo que le estaba pasando.

-Remus entiende… si no lo hacía hubieras muerto.

_-_¡Estaría con Sirius!

_-_¡Y hubieras dejado sólo a ese niño que dices tanto querer y por el que pasaste lo que pasaste en manos de Greyback!

_-_¡No te permito que lo nombres! -le gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a Lucian, furioso por que nombrara a Harry a su favor-¡Tú no tienes derecho a nombrarlo!

_-_¡No me hables así, cachorro!

-¡No me digas cachorro!

-Una pena el que te desagrade, porque lo eres -le dijo teniéndolo a un palmo de distancia. A él le encantaba la situación en la que se encontraban y muchísimo más le gustó la faceta salvaje de Remus-_, _aunque te duela, ahora eres "mi" cachorro y eres inmortal.

-Eres… eres… eres…

_-_Eres hermoso.

Los que estaban presenciando el intercambio rieron nerviosos por las palabras de su líder. Todos se habían dado cuenta de la atracción que despertaba el "cachorro" en su líder y era bastante cómico el verlo provocarlo para obtener su atención.

Remus por su lado se había quedado con la mandíbula desencajada por lo dicho por parte del hombre al que supuestamente ahora pertenecía.

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos hermosos? -le siguió molestando Lucian.

_-_Sí, claro… igual que todo los demás -le respondió de manera grosera e irónica.

-No… los tuyos tienes un azul único.

_-_¿Cómo? -preguntó Remus confundido- _T_ienes problemas de vista… mis ojos son dorados.

-Eso era antes… cuando eras un licántropo… incompleto -dijo al tiempo en que recibía el espejo que tenía Raze en las manos-_. _Ahora que eres un licántropo puro, tus ojos volvieron a su color original.

Remus recibió el espejo. Más bien se lo arrancó a Lucian de las manos y vio su reflejo en él. Un gemido salió de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo impresionante del cambio. Tenía los ojos azules, tal como Lucian lo había dicho y su piel se veía tersa, sin rastro de cicatrices ni marcas.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Eso es gracias a tu nueva sangre -dijo Raze, tratando de que Lucian no perturbara más al pobre chico-_. _Tuvimos que abrir cada una de tus cicatrices para que cerraran nuevamente.

_-_¡¿Todas?! -preguntó avergonzado. Recordando ciertas cicatrices en lugares, bastante íntimos.

-Sí -dijo Lucian, sonriendo de lado-_. M_e encargué personalmente de alguna de ellas, de las cuales me encantaría saber cómo te las hiciste, porque para haber llegado a esos lugares…

-¡Cállate! -le gritó azorado y molesto.

_-_Ahora no tienes de que preocuparte, Remus -le dijo Raze-_, _Lucian te acaba de dar las armas de tu venganza contra Greyback. Él no podrá ni ver tu sombra.

Remus no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, porque aún no tomaba todo el peso de las cosas que había cambiado en su vida y las consecuencias que tendrían a futuro.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Su cabeza a mis pies**

Se removía inquieto y las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo habían caído al suelo desde hace muchos minutos, dejándolo patear el aire y que nada interfiriera con sus movimientos.

-No… basta…

Su sueño se veía plagado de imágenes que quería bloquear para siempre y que al parecer, ahora vería una y otra vez por toda su inmortal vida.

_Remus se aterró al sentirlo tan cerca y trató de luchar cuando fue arrastrado de vuelta a las mazmorras con los demás licántropos riéndose a sus espaldas. No podía comparar su fuerza con la de Greyback, él siempre se dedicó a aprender hechizos y lo fundamental para ser un chico normal, en cambio el otro siempre entrenó para convertirse en un guerrero._

_Cuando llegó a las mazmorras fue arrojado dentro de una de las jaulas y paso por la peor tortura que en su vida pudo pensar. _

_Sintió como lo golpeó a punta de patadas dejándolo por largo rato tendido en el suelo, para luego abalanzarse sobre él y quitarle la ropa a tirones. _

_-Te vez delicioso mi cachorro._

_Greyback se relamía los labios con gula al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Remus._

_-__Aléjate de mí __-__trató de patalear, pero de un momento al otro el lobo alfa se le lanzó encima y agarró su cabello mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa-. No… por favor._

_-Este será tu castigo por desobedecerme -se lamió los labios, mientras tomaba su propio miembro para estimularlo sólo un poco, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba despierto ante la desolada presencia de Remus- y serás mío hoy y siempre. Ya no saldrás de aquí y tu vida se verá volcada a complacerme en la cama._

_Los demás hombres se reían de lo que veían. Remus sólo trataba de huir o en el mejor de los casos dejar de sentir, pero una fuerte ola de dolor lo atacó cuanto sintió que Greyback lo penetraba de una sola envestida. _

_-Ah… delicioso._

_Fenrir se movía en su interior, importándole nada los gritos de dolor que soltaba Remus al ser violado de manera tan brutal._

_-No… por favor… _

-¡No! -se levantó sudando y regulando su propia respiración.

-Remus -la voz llegó desde un costado y vio la mirada preocupada de Raze- ¿De nuevo una pesadilla?

-Sí -se limpió la cara al sentir como el agua caía por ella-_, _creo que nunca dejaré de revivirlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Lucian aparecer en la habitación que compartía con Raze, completamente desnudo.

-¡Cúbrete, Lucian!

Raze se había auto impuesto el deber de proteger a Remus de las garras de Lucian. Sabía perfectamente que su líder no haría nada para presionar al nuevo cachorro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, en ocasiones como esta, pusiera al castaño en situaciones tensas.

_-_Pero si siempre he dormido desnudo y me preocupe al escuchar el grito de mi cachorro.

-¡No soy tu cachorro, maldito exhibicionista! -Remus se cubrió con la sabanas hasta la cabeza- ¡Vete, idiota!

Lucian miró a donde se encontraba Remus con una sonrisa torcida y luego miró a Raze y su sonrisa cayó al ver el rostro del moreno completamente enfadado.

-¿Qué?

-Acompáñame afuera -la voz de Raze no dejaba lugar a negativas y sólo se limitó a acompañar al moreno hasta uno de los pasillos del bunker-_. _No puedes seguir así.

-Creo que es la única forma que tengo para llamar su atención _-_le dijo con voz sería-_. _Como dicen por ahí, terapia de shock.

-En shock lo vas a dejar tú _-_suspiró y se recargó en la muralla que estaba tras él_-_ ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar, si después de tener una pesadilla con el hombre que lo violó, apareces tú completamente desnudo?

-Bien _-_se removió un poco incómodo-_. _No es mi intención el asustarlo.

-Pero lo estás haciendo, aunque no lo creas -se acercó a su líder y puso una mano sobre su hombro-_. _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Remus está con nosotros y creo que aún no se siente cómodo.

-Por eso lo traje al bunker.

_-_Pero aun así. Creo que se sentía más cómodo en medio del bosque, en donde podía escapar en cualquier momento. En cambio aquí, está encerrado con hombres en los que no puede depositar su confianza.

_-_¿Y qué pretendes que haga? -le dijo casi con desesperación- _N_o quiero que sienta miedo, pero tampoco lo puedo dejar ir -se dirigió a la puerta desde donde se podía ver a Remus, que trataba de mantener un sueño tranquilo-_. _No puedo permitir que se aleje de mí.

-Entonces entrénalo.

La voz seria del hombre llamó la atención de Lucian

¿Entrenar a Remus?

Le parecía extrañamente reconfortante el tener la oportunidad de enseñarle a defenderse. Sería una buena oportunidad de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y al mismo tiempo aumentar las defensas del cachorro.

_-_¿Qué quieres hacer qué?

Remus miraba a Lucian con sospecha. No era estúpido y se había dado cuenta de que llamaba demasiado la atención del lobo alfa, cada vez que este se acercaba era para tratar de tener un acercamiento, pero esta vez venía con un pantalón de buzo y una polera blanca sin mangas (muy diferente a la ropa de cuero negro que utilizaban todos en el lugar) y le había dicho que lo iba a entrenar.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto?

-¿El que hagas algo así, por ejemplo? -Remus se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombre que estaba frente a él- _S_abes que soy un mago y que no necesito de ese tipo de entrenamiento.

-Por eso mismo creo que lo necesitas -le dijo acercándole un buzo-_. _Quiero que tu cuerpo esté preparado para una batalla en la que no puedas utilizar tu varita.

_-_No quiero -el sólo hecho de pensar en estar sin su varita le recordaba lo que había vivido en la guarida de Voldemort-_. _Ya no volverá a pasar.

-¿Estás seguro? -le dijo acercándose, logrando acorralarlo contra una de las murallas- ¿Cómo me alejarías ahora si no tienes tu preciada varita contigo? -Remus se incomodó por la situación y el aliento de Lucian golpeando contra su cuello, no ayudaba en nada para su estado-_. Dime_, Remus _-_puso una mano sobre la cintura de Remus y se acercó más a él- ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer contra mí? -un sonido ahogado llamó su atención y se alejó un poco para mirar a su pequeña presa- Remus…

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -sus ojos estaban completamente bañados en lágrimas- ¿No vez lo que me haces recordar?

_-_Remus… yo… demonios -lo atrajo contra sí mismo y lo abrasó con fuerza, dejando que el menor lloraba contra su cuello-_. _Lo lamento, Remus. No quería que esto te pasara.

-Pero pasó -dejó que su dolido corazón se desahogara contra el pecho del hombre que tanto le recordaba a su Sirius.

_-_Destruiré a ese monstruo por ti, mi Remus _-_le dijo separándose de él para poder poner una mano en su barbilla y elevar su mirada para que su atención estuviera centrada en él-_. _Pondré su cabeza a tus pies y no me rendiré hasta lograrlo.

_-_Lucian _-_lo miró con dulzura y puso una mano en su mejilla. Quería dejar de sentir ese dolor en el alma. Quería dejar de recordar el ataque de su creador y poder volver a sentir su corazón latir por una persona-. Dame su cabeza, Lucian… y te entregaré por completo mi corazón.

Lucian sonrió ante la petición del cachorro. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

-Espero que nada malo pase -Raze los miraba desde la entrada, mientras despacio cerraba la puerta de la alcoba-. Espero que ambos puedan sanar sus corazones.

Se alejó de la puerta y sonrió, mientras adentro del cuarto, Remus dejaba que un hombre hiciera lo que nadie había logrado después de Sirius. Hacerlo vibrar con el dulzor de un beso en los labios.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**No me siento bien**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Lucian había decidido llevar a Remus al bunker que utilizaban como guarida, pero hoy estaba decidido a sacarlo de ahí. Tenía una idea en mente y haría todo por lograrlo, pero esta vez tenía que librarse del guardaespaldas personal de Remus, Raze.

Le parecía irreverente el que el morocho lo hubiera, prácticamente, adoptado, porque no permitía que Remus sufriera el más mínimo rasguño. Claro que eso no era necesario, ya que todos sus hombres sabían que Remus no podía recibir ni una raspadura sin que sufrieras las consecuencias a manos de Lucian.

-Lucian _-_sintió como lo llamaban desde la puerta y se levantó de un salto al ver que era su obsesión quien estaba en la puerta- ¿Me llamaste?

-De hecho, sí -le dijo al tiempo en que lo guiaba a la mesa que estaba en la habitación-_. _Quiero que salgamos a la superficie.

-¿Salir? -Remus vio al moreno con duda. Desde que se hubieran trasladado desde el bosque donde lo transformaron, no había podido salir a la luz del sol- ¿Por qué quieres salir?

-Bien, pues resulta que llevamos dos semanas como novios y aún no hemos salido a ningún lugar.

-Ay, Lucian -se dejó caer en la silla que estaba atrás suyo, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba parado al frente-_, _tengo más de 30 años, no necesito tener una cita para confirmar que eres mi pareja.

-Y yo más de 500, pero aun así quiero que salgamos _-_se agachó y quedó a la altura de Remus-_. _Aunque tengamos que ser prudentes, eso no quiere decir que no quiero que en algún momento salgas de aquí.

-Sabes que quiero hacerlo, pero no sé -se puso de pie de nuevo y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza- ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

-Bien _-_se paró y se acercó al castaño para abrazarlo por la cintura-_, _tenía en mente… no sé… un lugar en el que podamos… _-_elevó sus cejas de manera sugerente.

-Ni lo pienses, Lucian -le dijo cruzándose de brazos-_, _no voy a andar escondiéndome para tener sexo contigo.

-Y no nos vamos a esconder -besó su cuello de manera sensual-_, _pero desde que mi mejor amigo te tomó como su hijo, parece haberse puesto en el papel y no te deja sólo ni un momento.

-Raze se preocupa por mí -tomó el rostro del mayor y besó sus labios de manera superficial-_, _tú mismo le dijiste que me cuidara hasta del viento, cosa completamente ridícula estando en el lugar que vivimos.

-Bien _-_lo besó de manera fugaz y lo tomó de la mano para salir del lugar, como si fueran unos delincuentes-_. _No hagas ruido -le dijo muy bajito-_, _vamos a salir por la parte trasera.

-Pero ahí es donde hay más guardias -le dijo agachándose tras una mesa, al sentir que alguien pasaba por allí- ¿Cómo le haremos para salir?

-Tú sólo confía en tu novio -se giró y lo besó nuevamente-. Tendremos una cita, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Eso es lo que tú crees -la voz de Raze les llegó fuerte y clara, como si estuviera siendo susurrada contra sus oídos-_. _Sabes que no pueden salir de aquí solos.

-Demonios -se levantó y sostuvo a Remus de la mano para que no se fuera a arrancar-_. _Sólo vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta.

-Por si lo olvidas, pueden ser atacados en cualquier momento _-_se paró frente a los dos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lucian-_. _Remus es un mago y un maniático anda tras él por ser miembro de la resistencia y tú… tú tienes a Víktor tras tus pasos y si te encontraras con él podrías ponerte en peligro y de paso poner en peligro a Remus.

_-¡_Yo no lo pondré en peligro! -le dijo molesto- Lo protegeré de quien sea.

-No puedes estar tan seguro, Lucian -se acercó a Remus, quien ni siquiera los miraba-_. _Dime, Remus ¿Crees que si estuvieras frente a Greyback, serías capaz de utilizar el entrenamiento?

El castaño abrió los ojos a más no poder. No sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse al maldito que lo tomó a la fuerza, pero realmente le gustaría poder salir a la luz del sol y se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto.

-¿Y qué tal si vamos al mundo mágico? A un lugar donde los mortífagos no pueden ir.

-¿Ese lugar existe? -le preguntó Raze, con ciertas dudas sobre el asunto.

-Claro _-_dijo tomando la mano de Lucian-_. _Iremos a buscar una varita para mí. Iremos al Callejón Diagon.

Pese a todas las trabas que Raze había puesto para que Lucian y Remus no salieran del refugio, estos se las ingeniaron para poder desaparecer de la vista del guardián del castaño, por lo menos un par de horas. Ahora se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante y Lucian no quería soltar la mano de Remus por nada del mundo.

-Se supone que aquí conseguiremos tu varita ¿No? -preguntó un poco molesto, por la atención que parecía tener todo el mundo sobre su pareja.

Y es que desde que Remus "cambió" su aspecto, pasó de ser un tipo lindo y de aspecto frágil a lo que es ahora. Un hombre seguro y con una belleza despampanante.

-No, Lucian -le dijo un poco cansado de los celos posesivos que estaba mostrando el lobo alfa-_, _tengo que pedirle a Tom que habrá la entrada al Callejón.

-Pues sería bueno que lo hicieras, porque no me gusta cómo te miran esos tipos -le dijo atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, para luego mandarle una mirada amenazante a los tipos, que ni tontos ni perezosos centraron su atención en otra cosa o persona.

-Ya, ya -le dijo esquivando un poco el agarre. Se acercó a la barra y le habló al hombre que parecía concentrado en la entrada del bar- ¿Tom?

El cantinero lo miró y pudo notar la sorpresa que causo en su aspecto.

-¿Lupin? -llamó sorprendido- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Tom -le dijo sonriendo, sin tomar en cuenta el "gruñido" que dejó escapar Lucian-_, _nos podrías abrir el acceso al callejón… necesito una varita.

-Claro… claro -los guio a la parte trasera del local y en cuanto estuvieron allí, golpeó la pared para que se abriera la entrada.

Lucian miraba alucinado al otro lado de la muralla. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver la magia, pero no de manera tan subliminar. Sólo demostraciones mediocres de personajes que habían tenido descuidos en sus hechizos.

-Gracias, Tom -la voz de Remus lo bajó de su nube y vio irse al cantinero, sin dejar de mirar a su pareja y eso sólo lo hizo volver a gruñir- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? _-l_e pidió cansado- Creo que a cualquiera le molestaría estar escuchando tus… gruñidos.

_-_Entonces que no te miren tanto -su voz sonaba molesta, ni siquiera estaba muy atento a su alrededor-_. _Esos tipos te estaban… devorando con la mirada.

-No creo que más que tú _-_se paró y lo miró a los ojos, obligándolo a pararse también-_. _Lucian, soy un mago, he vivido en este mundo por muchos años, pero nunca nadie me había visto de esta manera. Siempre fui una persona que trataba de pasar inadvertida, pero mi nueva apariencia, obviamente llamara la atención de quienes me conocen.

-Bien… aun así me molesta.

-Lucian -le dijo volviendo a caminar-_, _a veces me pregunto si alcanzaste a madurar en toda tu "larga" vida.

-Aunque no lo creas…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero una fuerte explosión los hizo detenerse. La gente empezó a correr por todos lados y los hechizos rompieron las vitrinas de los lugares.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Lucian sujetó a su pareja del brazo y lo arrastró hasta uno de los callejones.

-Mortífagos -la voz de Remus sonó furiosa, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando ahí-_. _Los mortífagos están atacando el callejón.

Volvieron a sentir las explosiones muy cerca de ellos y en un momento pudieron ver a un ser que ambos conocían.

-¡Greyback!

La voz de los dos sonó al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención del licántropo que parecía estar al mando del ataque. El tipo los miró y se notó sorprendido, tanto de la apariencia de Remus como de la mano de Lucian que rodeaba la cintura del castaño. No se acercó, sólo tomó del brazo a su rehén y haciéndoles una reverencia burlesca desapareció del lugar. Al cabo de segundos un grupo de Aurores llegó al lugar y empezaron a combatir contra los mortífagos que quedaban en el lugar, pero poco o nada pudieron hacer.

-Malditos… infelices… desgraciados -el cuerpo de Remus convulsionaba al ver el desastre que había en el lugar, pero más que todo la burla en el rostro de Greyback-_. _Lo pagará… ése maldito lo pagará.

-Cálmate, Remus -le dijo sujetándolo de los hombros y luego abrazándolo-_. _Te hice una promesa, Remus, pondré la cabeza de Greyback a tus pies, mi amor. Voy a destruirlo por ti.

El castaño no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó abrazar, mientras procesaba la cara de Greyback llevándose con él a una persona inocente, como hace muchísimos años lo hizo con él.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Avances **

-¿Estás seguro de esto, amor?

Remus dejó salir el aire con pereza, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud sobre protectora de su pareja.

-Quiero ver a mi cachorro, Lucian. Es necesario que salga de aquí para hacerlo.

-¿Pero es _demasiado_ necesario el que tengamos que encontrarnos con todas esas personas que estuvieron involucrados en tu vida antes de que te encontrara?

-Hablas de mí como si fuera un objeto, idiota _-_realmente le molestaba cuando Lucian se ponía en su fase de novio celoso-y por otro lado, ellos solamente me conocen, tú estás muy por encima de ellos. Claro que no tanto como mi cachorro.

-Sé que crees que eso me tranquilizaría -se acercó y lo abrazó posesivamente-_, _pero aun así siento que el llevarte con ellos significaría que ya no tendría tu completa atención.

-¿Lucian, te estas escuchando? Estas comportándote como un niño pequeño al que lo amenazan con quitarle su juguete favorito si no obedece, pero no es así, Lucian. Eres un hombre adulto (por no decir viejo) y debes comportarte como tal.

El licántropo alfa lo miró con la ofensa marcada en su mirada. Realmente no es que estuviera demasiado celoso de que fueran a ver a los amigos de su pareja, pero después del ataque en el callejón Diagon, se le quitaron todas las ganas que había tenido de salir a la superficie.

Luego de que hubieran vuelto al bunker, Raze les había saltado encima, acusando que el aroma de Remus les indicaba que estaba perturbado y Lucian le había contado lo que les había sucedido durante su paseo, del cual había tenido que prácticamente salir escapando para que no asociaran a Lucian con el asunto. Ya que por no pertenecer al mundo mágico, sería interrogado y quizás involucrado en el ataque, pensando que estaba de lado del Lord oscuro.

Ahora Remus daba vueltas por la habitación de Lucian, tratando de convencerlo para que lo dejara ir a visitar a su cachorro. Había quedado demasiado preocupado por su estado al saber del ataque y que seguramente habían estado ocurriendo con frecuencia, sin que él lo supiera.

-Hagamos algo -le dijo Lucian, acercándose por la retaguardia y abrazándolo por la cintura-_, _le pediré a Raze, Maxius, Prime y Cleptos, que nos acompañen a la casa de tu cachorro.

-¿No te parece que es muy poco un batallón completo? -le preguntó con ironía, tratando de alejarse de los brazos que afianzaban el abraso a su alrededor.

-Entiende que no permitiré que salgas solo. Mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado.

-Está bien -le dijo con sumisión-_, _pero quiero tratar de mandarle un mensaje. Sino, la casa no los dejará ingresar y tú entraras en un estado trastornado-histérico.

-Yo no me pongo así -le dijo divertido y dándolo vuelta para besarlo con entusiasmo.

Remus aún se sentía un poco cohibido, pero podía separar completamente el hecho de la violación de Greyback, con los besos suaves y (aunque pasionales) afectivos de Lucian. Podía sentir las manos de su pareja, viajar a lo largo de la espalda y deteniéndose en sus caderas. No podía evitar sonreír dentro del beso al percibir el esfuerzo que hacía Lucian para no ir más allá. Le enternecía en cuidado que tenía con él, para no trastornarlo.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Remus se dio la licencia de hacerlo sentarse en la cama y acomodarse en su regazo, para poder disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

-Me gusta mucho cuando haces esto -le dijo Lucian, meciéndolo con cuidado, como si estuviera acunando a un bebé-_, _que me dejes avanzar.

-Y yo te agradezco el que me esperes.

Lucius lo miró extrañado, pero rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarlo para darle un dulce beso.

-Lamento interrumpir -la voz de Raze los distrajo de su "empalagosa entrega" y centraron su atención en el morocho-_. _Es hora de cenar.

-Gracias, Raze _-_le dijo Lucian, haciéndole señas para que se fuera, cosa que el hombre hizo con todo gusto-_. _Ahora sí -le dijo mirando a Remus-_, _hablaremos con los chicos para ir a ver a tu cachorro.

-Como quieras -le dijo Remus, completamente resignado a lo que ese hombre quisiera hacer-_, _con tal de poder ver a Harry, llevaría a todo el bunker conmigo.

-No me des ideas, cachorro -lo besó antes de que protestara por su apodo. Sabía que a Remus le molestaba que lo llamara así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Remus miraba con un poco de pesar la casa frente a él. Estaba parado en la vereda del frente de Grimmauld Place y la casa con el numero 12 aún no está a la vista. No estaba muy seguro de lo que diría Harry al verlo, teniendo en cuenta tanto sus cambios físicos como el que estuviera de novio con Lucian. Sabía que su cachorro no le reprocharía el que estuviera con otro hombre luego de la muerte de Sirius, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado y el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su fallecimiento. Estuvo a punto de no ir, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, mucho más sabiendo que seguramente Severus había sido llamado y se hubiera enterado de lo que le había ocurrido en los dominios de Voldemort.

Se paró derecho y se encaminó a la vereda contraria, pero antes de que pudiera empezar el conjuro para abrirla, alguien puso su mano en su hombro.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido.

Los cinco licántropos que habían acompañado a Remus, se lanzaron contra el hombre que había aparecido de la nada y se había atrevido a tocar al cachorro de la manada.

-¡No, deténganse! -gritó Remus al ver de quien se trataba.

Muy a su reticencia, Lucian dio la orden de liberar al hombre que tenían apresado y al cual estuvieron a un paso de descuartizar.

Desde el suelo, Severus miraba a todos alucinado.

-Lupin _–s_aludó, muy a su manera, al licántropo que extendió su mano para ayudarlo a pararse- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te has encontrado todo este tiempo?

Lucian gruñó ante el tono fuerte con que le hablaba a su pareja, pero en el fondo se sintió aliviado de que alguien, aunque sea este hombre, no pareciera muy embobado con la nueva apariencia de Remus.

El castaño, muy a la sorpresa de todos, se lanzó contra el hombre vestido de negro y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_-_Severus, me alegro mucho que estés bien _-_Remus sabía que si algo le pasara a este hombre, su cachorro terminaría por enloquecer.

-En este momento no me encuentro muy bien, Lupin _-_le dijo removiéndose del brutal abrazo del licántropo-_. _Me estas moliendo los huesos y no necesito los míos para mis pociones.

-¡Oh, lo lamento mucho, Severus! -le dijo soltándolo.

_-_¿Quiénes son esos? -le preguntó muy descortésmente, por los hombres que lo habían atacado. No le gustaba para nada tener a tanto individuo extraño rondando cerca del lugar en el que se refugiaba su pareja, muchos menos ahora, que su embarazo estaba tan avanzado.

-Oh, verdad _-_le dijo sonriendo-_, _ellos son quienes han cuidado de mi durante todo este tiempo.

-Y yo soy su pareja -le dijo Lucian, posando una mano en la cintura de Remus, muy a la vergüenza de este-_, _mi nombre es Lucian.

-Deja la paranoia ¿Quieres? -le susurró Remus, sin alejarse de él, claro está- _É_l es Severus Snape. Es la pareja de mi cachorro.

Los hombres miraron al sujeto parado frente a ellos. Y aunque no eran nadie para juzgarlo, se sorprendieron un poco al recordar que Remus les había comentado que su ahijado tenía 16 años y el hombre parado frente a ellos, supera con creses los 30.

-Primero que todo, tengo que informarle a Harry de tu presencia. En su estado no es conveniente el que se altere mucho.

-¿En su estado? -preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué le pasa a mi cachorro?

Severus los hizo entrar a la casa, tampoco era conveniente el que un grupo tan grande estuviera por tanto tiempo en la calle. Se volteó para mirar a Remus, que se había quedado preocupado desde que le había dicho lo de Harry.

-Está embarazado -vio la impresión que causó la noticia-_. _Está esperando un hijo mío, tiene cinco meses de gestación.

Remus se quedó impresionado por la noticia. Su cachorro tendría… un cachorro.

Lucian por su parte, se encontraba en el limbo.

_¿No se supone que el cachorro de Remus es un chico?_

Y de ser así.

_¿Los magos varones, podían quedar embarazados?_

Su mirada se quedó prendada de la figura de su pareja. Desde la muerte de Sonja, en la que se habían llevado la vida de su hijo con ella, nunca más volvió a albergar la idea de tener un bebé suyo en sus brazos, pero luego de lo que dijera el hombre que ahora subía por las escaleras, la idea volvió a rondar su imaginación y no pudo evitar anhelar el que su pareja le diera esa felicidad.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Reencuentro**

Remus caminaba de un lado para el otro, esperando que Severus y Harry bajaran por esas escaleras para poder ver a su cachorro. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando Severus le dijo que Harry estaba esperando un bebé.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

El grito anhelante de Harry llegó desde arriba y Remus estaba más tenso que nunca, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su ahijado ahora que ya no era el mismo de antes. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo vio descender por las escaleras con su evidente barriguita de cinco meses. Se veía realmente hermoso, como siempre lo había sido, pero ahora el plus extra de verse endemoniadamente tierno y adorable. Aun no podía creer que Harry fuera a tener un bebé. No se había dado cuenta cuando estaba viviendo con ellos y se supone que en ese tiempo, Harry tenía que tener poco más de dos meses.

-¡Remus!

Sintió cuando Harry se le abrazó y él le respondió con cuidado.

-¡Oh, cachorro! -lo alejó un poco y limpió sus lágrimas con una caricia en la mejilla- _E_stás hermoso _-_besó su frente y lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Me tenías muy preocupado, Moony _-_no podía dejar de llorar. Y es que había empezado a desesperarse cuando pasaba el tiempo y él no volvía-_, _se han dicho tantas cosas de lo que te pasó, pero me alegra que estés bien.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó mirando a Severus, pero este sólo negó la cabeza, como indicándole que luego hablarían.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-¡Oh sí, lo había olvidado! _-s_e giró para dejar a Harry frente a sus acompañantes- Harry, ellos han cuidado de mi por todo este tiempo. Son licántropos puros, no como Greyback.

-¿Cómo? _-p_eguntó el pocionísta, mientras se acercaba a su pareja. Por mucho que viniera con Lupin, no le gustaba que su pareja y su hijo se encontraran tan cerca de una manada de licántropos.

-Mucho gusto -saludó el líder de la manada-_, _mi nombre es Lucian. Soy el primer licántropo que nació en el mundo.

-¿El primero? -preguntó Harry, mirando con admiración a los hombres-, pero para eso deberías tener…

-Oh sí, cachorro -le dijo Remus, medio divertido por el entusiasmo del menor-_, _es un anciano.

-Remus -la voz de su pareja le advirtió que no siguiera con eso, pero sólo logró que este riera muy bajito-, bien, mejor sigamos. Ellos son mis amigos _-_le dijo indicando a los demás.

-Mi nombre es Raze, mucho gusto.

-¿Usted también es… mayor?

-Supongo que por mayor te refieres a muy viejo y sí, creo que perdí la cuenta de los siglos que tengo.

-Increíble -Harry los miraba con ilusión y saludó amablemente a todos los demás.

Luego de las presentaciones, Severus les indicó que se sentaran. No es que dejara de desconfiar, pero necesitaba que Harry estuviera sentado. No era bueno para él, tener tantas emociones de golpe.

Harry se sentó junto a Remus y de repente empezó a notar los cambios en el mayor.

-Te vez bien, Moony _-_le dijo abrazándolo y mirándolo hacia arriba- ¡Tienes los ojos azules!

-Sí -abrazó a su cachorro con fuerza, quizás no estaba preparado para lo que le contaría-_. _Cuando Lucian y los demás me encontraron, yo estaba muy mal herido y bueno… ellos -miró a su pareja para que le ayudara. No sabía muy bien como decírselo.

-Yo te lo explico -le dijo acercándose a los dos y arrodillándose frente al ahijado de Remus-_. _Cuando lo hallamos, se encontraba demasiado mal y estaba a punto de morir. Eso sumado a su estado de ánimo no nos daba muchas esperanzas para salvarlo, por lo que no lo pensé demasiado y lo transformé.

_-_¿Transformarlo? Pero Lupin siempre ha sido un licántropo _-_dijo Severus, atento a lo que decía el hombre.

-Y lo era, pero uno de mala calidad… por así decirlo -le sonrió a Remus que había rodado los ojos al escucharlo-_. _Al morderlo yo, que soy un licántropo puro, sus habilidades se incrementaron. Su capacidad de sanación, su velocidad y percepción. Todo se agudizó… y claro, su inmortalidad.

-¿Inmortalidad? -Harry se giró rápidamente para mirar a Remus- ¿Eres inmortal, Moony?

-Oh cachorro, lo lamento.

_-_¡No! -Harry se apresuró a abrazar a Remus, cuando vio la cara triste de su "padrino"-. _N_o me mal intérpretes, Moony. Nunca te reprocharía nada.

-¿No te duele el que sea inmortal? ¿El que no pueda ir con ustedes cuando dejen este mundo? –preguntó extrañado por las palabras de Harry.

-No, Moony. Quizás en otros momentos me hubiera dolido mucho, pero ahora no -puso la mano del licántropo sobre su vientre-_, _ahora estaré más tranquilo porque podré contar con alguien que proteja a mis descendientes.

-Harry -atrajo al menor para abrazarlo mejor-_. _Yo cuidare de todos. No te pasara nada, ni a ti ni a los tuyos.

-Gracias, Moony.

Todos se mantenían al margen de lo que hablaban los dos, tratando de no preguntar nada, ni hacer ningún comentario.

Lucian sabía muy bien lo importante que era para Remus el que ese niño lo aceptara.

-Había olvidado algo -dijo Harry separándose del abraso-_. _Unos trabajadores del ministerio me entregaron una carta de Sirius, pero sólo se puede abrir cuando estemos los dos.

-Paddy _-_dijo con una sonrisa, la misma que se convirtió en una mueca y un ruedo de ojos cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de su pareja en su nuca-_. No_ quiero un escándalo, Lucian -_l_e advirtió, sin siquiera mirarlo-_. _Ve por la carta, Harry.

El menor se levantó con cuidado y con la ayuda de su pareja, quien lo acompañó al segundo piso para poder buscar la dichosa carta. Momento que ocupó Remus para encarar a su pareja.

-Si no le he dicho a Harry que eres mi pareja, es porque no está preparado para eso -le dijo acariciando su rostro-_. _No quiero que sienta cosas que no son, cuando está tan delicado.

-Lo sé -le dijo mirando rápidamente a la escalera para asegurarse de que no vinieran aun y le dio un rápido beso-_. _Sólo no me tomes en cuanta en estos momentos.

Remus le sonrió. Eran cosas como esas las que le aseguraban que Lucian era el indicado.

-Ésta es la carta -dijo el menor, sentándose nuevamente-_, _debemos poner una gota de sangre en el sello.

Harry y Remus hicieron lo necesario y se dieron cuenta de que la carta comenzaba a brillar y se elevaba en el aire y se abría. Era parecido a los vociferadores, pero no parecía tan feroz como ellos.

_-Moony y mini prong._

Harry y Remus no pudieron evitar reír y negar con la cabeza. Sólo a Sirius se le ocurriría empezar así una carta.

_-Si ambos están escuchando esta carta, significa que mi misión está cumplida y ambos sobrevivieron. Lo más probable es que yo haya muerto heroicamente salvando la vida de mis amores… jeje… no podré saberlo, pero espero que así haya sido._

_No quiero que se depriman, ni nada por el estilo. Sé que vivir sin mi espectacular presencia les pesará a todo el mundo, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer._

Todos se mantenían en silencio y Harry tenía sus ojitos brillantes por el líquido que se juntaba en ellos.

_La razón de esta carta es comunicarles mi decisión de herencia. Ambos son las personas que más amo en mi vida._

La voz de Sirius se había notado más seria. Al parecer ahora venía la parte importante de la misiva.

_-Harry. Quizás no pueda evitar que estés con el murciélago grasiento…_

Un gruñido por parte de Severus, que fue cambiado por una mueca, cuando Harry picó sus labios y le dio una sonrisa.

_-Quiero que te quedes con la casa. Quizás en muchos años más tengas hijos a los que educar en la casa y la llenes de alegría y esplendor, ese mismo que te rodea siempre._

_Remisito, mi amor, mi vida, mi tesoro, mi ángel y todas las palabras hermosas que te describen. Quiero que te quedes con las cámaras de Gringotts. Con ese dinero quiero que hagas algo de lo cual me arrepiento muchísimo._

_Hace muchos años, cuando estuve en Azkaban, conocí a una persona que me habló de licántropos originarios. Son más fuertes y su vida es más prolongada. Quiero que los busques, mi amor. Quiero que los convenzas y te ayuden con tu problema. No me gustaría decirte esto, pero actué de manera egoísta al desear que nos encontráramos en algún momento cuando la vida se nos acabara, pero ahora no. Ahora quiero que veas por ti y por Harry. Que seas feliz y que no te aferres a mi recuerdo. No creo que exista una persona que te pueda amar más que yo y que deseé tanto tu felicidad, pero trata de encontrarla y ser feliz con esa persona, porque sólo eso me daría el descanso eterno._

_Los amo a ambos y estaré feliz de saber que los dos son felices y que seguirán con sus vidas._

Cuando la carta dejó de sonar Remus estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas al igual que Harry y ambos se encontraban refugiados en los brazos de sus parejas.

Lucian consolaba a su pareja y trataba de brindarle todo el amor que tenía. Su mente se perdió en las palabras de Sirius y su cabeza empezó a pensar que ese hombre realmente amaba a Remus y que él se encargaría que hacerlo lo más feliz que pudiera.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**No te quiero lejos de mí**

Remus volteó por última vez para ver la casa a lo lejos. Grimmauld Place n° 12 ahora estaba a unos metro y en ella quedó uno de sus más preciados alumnos.

-No debes sentirte mal, Remus _-l_e dijo Lucian, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros-_, _podrás verlo cuando tú quieras.

-No se trata de eso _-_su voz se notaba abatida-_, _creo que no me siento muy cómodo por lo que dejó escrito Sirius.

-¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó. Un poco celoso. No por Sirius Black, sino más bien de lo que significaba para su amorcito. Una persona que no volvería a ver en lo que restara de eternidad.

_-Creo que me causa extrañeza el que Sirius supiera de tu existencia._

_-Bueno. Soy un ser inmortal y lógicamente alguien en el mundo mágico me tendría que conocer._

_-Tu ego estará por los suelos ¿Verdad? -le dijo rodando los ojos._

_-No, para nada -le dijo sonriendo y quedándose rezagado cuando se internaron en el bosque, reteniendo a Remus con él._

_-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó el castaño. Viendo que Raze y los demás seguían con su camino y Lucian lo detenida con él._

_-Ven. Vamos a dar una vuelta -le dijo tomando otro camino._

Avanzaron por cosa de media hora y llegaron a un claro.

Remus estaba impresionado de la belleza del lugar. Todo rodeado de plantas verdes, hermosas, nunca pisadas por hombres o animales. Tierras vírgenes en medio de la nada.

_-¿Te gusta? -le susurró al oído- Quiero que hablemos aquí._

Remus se dejó llevar hasta un riachuelo que cruzaba el claro y se sentaron a la orilla.

_-Sé que para ti todo esto ha sido tremendamente difícil y que por mi culpa vas a tener que vivir una eternidad lejos de quien te espera o esperaba según sea tomada la carta que se leyó -su voz sonaba tranquila y pausada, logrando que Remus pusiera toda su atención en ella-, pero quiero que de verdad seas feliz. Cuando te transformé le prometí algo a Raze -vio que Remus arrugaba el entre cejo-… le dije que si ese cambio no era bueno para ti, yo mismo tomaría tu vida aunque en el proceso mi vida se fuera contigo._

_-Lucian -los ojos de Remus estaban clavados en los de su pareja. Analizando palabra por palabra lo que decía el moreno y entendiendo lo mucho que le costaban._

_-Hoy fuiste una persona completamente diferente a mis ojos. Tu amor por ese niño y el cachorro que lleva en su vientre, me mostraron a un Remus completamente nuevo. Un Remus emocional y tierno. No es que diga que no eres tierno, pero siempre rodeado de licántropos, no te dejas ver así._

_-No podría -le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja-, aun no puedo decir que me he acostumbrado completamente a la presencia de todos, pero es mi vida ahora. A tu lado y al lado de los demás._

_-Te amo, Remus -le dijo tomando su barbilla y besándolo dulcemente-, eres la luz que me faltaba. Tú, con tu cariño, has transformado mi corazón hueco en uno completamente devoto a ti._

_-Yo -sus ojos brillaban. Durante toda su vida adulta y parte de la adolescente estuvo enamorado de sólo un hombre. Sirius fue su vida y ya no estaba, pero ahora estaba Lucian. Un hombre que adoraba el piso por donde pisaba y lo trataba con tal delicadeza que hasta dolía- ¿Lucian? -lo llamó al ver que el otro seguía en su mundo de ilusiones luego de besarlo, sólo escuchó un asentimiento, pero el moreno no habría los ojos- ¿Me harías el amor?_

Lucian abrió los ojos de manera exagerada. La misma mirada que le dedicó a Remus, que sólo sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto su pareja.

_-Remus ¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó indeciso. Tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en que se habían conocido._

_-¿Crees que si no estuviera seguro te lo pediría? -le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se inclinó un poco y lo besó en los labios- Hazme el amor, Lucian. Hazme olvidar a Greyback y dejar en mi memoria el recuerdo de mi amado Sirius -lo besó nuevamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados-. Dame una razón para abrir los ojos cada día._

Lucian no necesitó escuchar nada más. Recostó el cuerpo de Remus sobre el suelo y entre besos y besos fue despojándolo de su ropa.

_-No sabes cuánto esperé por esto -le dijo al tiempo en que besaba su cuello y baja por su cuerpo ya casi completamente desnudo._

_-Lo sé -le dijo ahogando un gemido al sentir como succionaba uno de sus pezones._

Lucian dedicó mucho tiempo a adorar el cuerpo de su amante, repartiendo besos y caricias por todas partes, haciéndolo vibrar y gemir bajo su toque, hasta que el calor en los cuerpos de ambos fue casi sofocante.

Remus le quitó la ropa de manera desesperada y lo besó con fogosidad, mientras sentía como los dedos de Lucian se encargaban de expandir su ano, preparándolo para que su entrada no fuera dañada al penetrarlo.

Los gemidos de Remus morían en sus bocas y sofocaron también el grito que salió desde ambos al sentirse unidos finalmente.

_-Es tan cálido… aquí adentro -le dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Remus._

_-Me siento… completo -le dijo acariciando su cabello, tratando de relajar su cuerpo lo más rápido posible para poder darle a Lucian, la orden de partir-. Muévete, amor -le dijo ondulando sus caderas-. Rápido._

Y Lucian lo hizo. Entró y salió de su cuerpo de manera rápida y precisa, golpeando constantemente su próstata, para que pudiera sentir aún más de lo que ya estaba sintiendo. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Entre besos y carisias formaron su vínculo. Enlazaron sus vidas. Juntaron sus almas. Fusionaron sus cuerpos. El orgasmo los golpeo con fuerza, llevándolos casi a la inconsciencia.

Lucian lo sostuvo entre sus brazos por largo rato. Besándolo con adoración y aun sin salir de su cuerpo.

_-Te amo, mi Remus._

_-Creo que yo también -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, y ahora tengo la eternidad para asumirlo -besó sus labios y sintió como Lucian salía de su cuerpo y se acostaba a su lado atrayéndolo en un abrazo._

_-Y te haré reafirmar tus palabras, mi amor -_le dijo besándolo y cubriendo parte de sus cuerpos con el abrigo de cuero que traía, ya que el de Remus les estaba sirviente de aislante contra el suelo.

Se quedaron ahí. Durmiendo bajo el manto de estrellas, mientras que sus mentes y cuerpos recordaban la esencia de su amante.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Ten cuidado por favor**

Remus no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

_-Es necesario, amor -le dijo su amante desde el umbral de la puerta-, si no lo hago, no podremos estar tranquilos en ese aspecto._

_-No encuentro realmente necesario que vayas a la guarida -le dijo removiéndose de un lugar al otro._

_-Ese hombre, Severus, me llevará a la entrada y de ahí partirá mi investigación. Tengo que saber por qué esta Víktor en ese lugar._

_-¡Pero eso puede ser peligroso! -le dijo llegando a su lado y abrazándolo- No quiero que te pase nada._

_-Y no me pasará -le dijo levantando su cabeza y besándolo en los labios-. Tú te quedarás con tu ahijado y lo protegerás en caso de que esos "mortífagos" decidan hacerle una visita._

_-Aun así. No puedo dejar de preocuparme -le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente._

Habían estado investigando acerca de los vampiros que estaban al servicio de Voldemort. Nada habían encontrado, hasta que Severus se comunicó con ellos. Tenía que encontrarse con Voldemort y les habían dicho que los vampiros estarían en la batalla final y entre ellos, estaría Víktor.

Habían pasado tres meses y Severus estaba más que preocupado. Se acercaba el día en que el Lord empezaría con los ataques para sacar a Harry de su escondite. Nadie en la comunidad mágica sabía dónde se encofraba Harry (sin tomar en cuenta la orden del fénix). Todos creían que Harry se encontraba entrenándose y muy pocos de la misma orden sabían del embarazo de Harry y ahora estaba más difícil el asunto. Había tenido que comunicarse con la orden del fénix para informarles que tendrían la ayuda de licántropos al lado de la luz y Lucian junto a Remus asistieron a una reunión extraordinaria en el que pusieron los puntos sobre las íes. Les habían informado sobre los vampiros también y Severus les había pasado una de las monedas que Hermione creo para el ED. Luego de la reunión pasó cerca de un mes cuando Severus les llamó y le dijo a Lucian que tenía como llevarlo a la sede de Voldemort para que pudiera averiguar quienes más estaban de los conocidos que tuvo hace años.

_-Te propongo algo -le dijo Remus-. Llévate a Raze y yo no te reclamo más._

_-No haré eso, Remus -le dijo con seriedad-, estaré mucho más tranquilo si está contigo en caso de que algo pase._

_-Pero tú estarás solo -la desesperación se volvía a apoderar de Remus-, si algo te pasa…_

_-Pero no pasará -lo llevó a la cama y lo hizo sentarse mientras él se arrodillaba frente a él tomando sus manos-. Nada me pasará, amor. Sólo iré a ver quiénes más estarán en la batalla._

_-Aun así. Corres riesgo de que te descubran y ocasiones un enfrentamiento estando sin protección._

_-Escúchame, Remus -le dijo más serio que antes-. Si algo llegara a pasar… -vio como el menor abría la boca-, lo que no es ni medianamente probable -agregó viendo como Remus bufaba-, escaparé y no me enfrentaré._

_-¿Lo prometes? -le preguntó abrazándolo por el cuello._

_-Te lo juro._

_Se besaron con pasión y Lucian empezó a empujar el cuerpo de su amante para que quedara acostado y se posó sobre su cuerpo más pequeño._

_-Lucian, Remus._

_La voz de Raze los hizo separarse y terminaron parándose y besándose por última vez._

_-Ten cuidado, por favor -le susurró rozando sus labios._

_-Lo tendré -lo agarró por la cintura y lo aprisionó para besarlo con pasión._

_Raze carraspeó y sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Remus que veía como su amante se iba refunfuñando en contra de su negro amigo._

_-¿Listo para partir? -le preguntó Raze y Remus asintió._

_Cuando Remus llegó con Raze a Grimmauld Place pidió acceso el cual fue concedido inmediatamente._

_-¡Remus! _

_Harry corrió a abrazar a su padrino putativo mientras lloraba contra su pecho._

_-¿Qué pasó, cachorro? -le preguntó preocupado al ver el estado del menor._

_-Por favor… dile que no… que no vaya._

_Remus miró hacia el interior y vio como Severus los miraba, sin la menor expresión en el rostro._

_-Cachorro. Severus tiene que ir._

_-¡Pero lo podrían descubrir! -le dijo sin despegarse de su lado._

_-Me retiro -dijo Severus pasando a su lado, pero fue detenido por Harry que lo volteó y lo besó con desesperación-. Amor, tengo que ir._

_-No por favor -le pedía abrazándolo lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía, sin dañar a su hijo en su vientre-, si vas, me vas a matar._

_-Harry -le dijo alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo-, nada malo me va a pasar._

_Remus los veía desde una prudente distancia, al lado de Raze._

_-¿Así estaba yo? -le preguntó a Raze._

_-Casi -le dijo en un susurro__-. __Tú no pareces que vas a reventar y no estabas llorando -le comento divertido-, pero básicamente estabas actuando de la misma forma._

_Remus los miraba y decidió intervenir._

_-Harry, Severus sólo irá para llevar a Lucian al cuartel y que pueda averiguar lo más que pueda sobre los vampiros. Estoy seguro que nada malo va a pasar __-__eso no se lo creía ni él mismo, pero tenía que velar por su ahijado y el bebé que llevaba en su vientre._

_Severus hizo una inclinación, para luego besar a Harry en los labios y alejarse para __aparecerse._

_Remus llegó al lado de Harry que sollozaba en silencio y lo ayudó a entrar a la casa._

_Lucian sintió que el estómago se le devolvía cuando llegaron a los terrenos de Voldemort. La __aparición__ era algo que prefería no volver a vivir en lo que le restara de eternidad._

_-Esa es la entrada que utilizamos la última vez que estuvimos aquí -le indicó a Severus que ya llevaba la capucha y la máscara de mortífago._

_-Entonces seguramente debe estar demasiado vigilada como para que puedas entrar por ahí -se quedó meditando un par de segundos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía demasiadas alternativas. Fue cuando sintió el sonido de alguien llegando a su lado-¿Cómo están las cosas adentro? -preguntó sin darse vuelta, sabía quién era._

_-Hasta el momento no los han detectado y los vampiros esos están en el salón principal… __comiendo._

_-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Lucian, de manera desafiante._

_-Es Lucius Malfoy -le dijo Severus-, está de nuestro lado._

_-No me da confianza._

_-Tú tampoco me lo das… lobo, pero no por eso me rebajaré a discutir contigo -Lucius lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión-. El Lord vendrá en un par de segundos y es mejor que para ese momento ya se encuentren adentro._

_Lucius desapareció de su vista y Lucian no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto su presencia._

_Severus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió de lado._

_-Te molesta su presencia, porque él sabe quién eres._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?_

_-Que Lucius siempre estuvo interesado en Lupin. Luego de la muerte de Black, seguramente creyó que podría acercarse, pero apareciste tú._

_Lucian no dijo nada, sólo gruñó un poco y trató de relajarse. Ahora Remus era suyo y ningún estirado como Malfoy se lo podría arrebatar._

_Remus se paseaba de un lado para el otro mientras veía el reloj sobre la chimenea. Ya se habían tardado. Llevaba cerca de seis horas sin saber nada de Lucian o Severus._

_Harry lo miraba pasearse y estaba cada vez más angustiado. Algo le decía que las cosas se complicarían. Trató de relajarse para no volver a sentir las puntadas que había sentido hace un rato. Prefirió levantarse para ir a tomar un poco de agua, pero en cuanto lo hizo un terrible dolor lo atravesó._

_Raze apareció al lado del menor tan rápido que ni siquiera Remus se había dado cuenta._

_-Respira -le dijo el negro, poniendo su mano sobre el vientre del menor-Remus… este niño está listo._

_-¿Cómo? -Preguntó al llegar a su lado. Entonces Harry dio un grito estremecedor- ¡Harry!_

_-Remus, tenemos que llevarlo a una habitación -le dijo levantando al menor en sus brazos-. Este chico va a dar a luz._

_Continuará…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Eso no me lo esperaba**

_-¡Remus! -los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa y el aludido sólo podía apoyar al menor en lo que podía._

_-Ya, cachorro. Ten paciencia por favor -le decía limpiando su frente de las gotas de sudor para que estas no cayeran por su cara._

_-Remus. Tenemos que sacar al bebé ahora mismo -le decía el otro hombre._

Raze lo miraba con urgencia. Hace más de tres horas que habían estado ayudando a Harry, que por un desborde de magia, había sellado la casa y no podían llamar a nadie o tratar de salir. Sólo esperaban que pudieran entrar porque de igual manera necesitaban que Severus llegara a apoyar a Harry para que pudiera dar a luz.

_-Raze, tenemos que esperar un poco, __necesitamos __que Severus esté aquí._

_-¡Quiero a mi pareja aquí!_

_-Ya basta, Harry -le dijo mirándolo con un poco de dureza-, sé que quieres a Severus, pero no lo podemos invocar si no abres la casa._

_-¡¿Y quién demonios dijo que la cerré?! -le gritó molesto._

_-No quiero tener que hechizarte, Harry. Así que vas a controlarte y abrirás la casa ahora mismo -su actitud era seria, pero era necesaria en estos momentos._

_-Tengo miedo, Moony -le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No quiero que nazca sin que Sev esté conmigo._

_-Ya, cachorro -le dijo abrazándolo, mientras escuchaba el bufido de Raze, pero es que no soportaba ver llorar a Harry-, sólo trata de concentrarte para dejar que abramos la casa y poder ir por Severus._

_-No puedo, Moony -le dijo mirándolo con pena-. Quiero a Sev conmigo, pero no puedo bajar las protecciones._

_-Remus -lo llamó Raze- ¿No puedes hacer que se desmaye o algo por el estilo?_

_-Sí puedo, pero temo por el bebé._

_-Sólo sería mientras se pueda salir o entrar de la casa. Ya después lo haremos reaccionar._

Remus miró a Harry y vio que el chico parecía querer lo mismo.

_-Está bien -dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry- __Desmaius __-el cuerpo de Harry cayó fláccido sobre la cama y las barreras de la casa con él. _

Sintieron como la puerta del primer piso era reventada y como los pasos y gritos de Severus llamado a Harry llegaban desde abajo. Cuando por fin el hombre apareció por la puerta pudieron ver la desesperación que tenía.

_-¡¿Por qué demonios la casa estaba sellada?! -gritó el hombre al llegar junto a su pareja- Harry -le llamó, pero se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaba- ¿Qué tiene?_

_-Lo tuve que desmayar -dijo Remus desde el aparatoso abrazo al que lo tenía sometido su pareja-. Empezó con el trabajo de parto y su magia selló la casa -se dio vuelta para mirar a Lucian que lo tenía fuertemente abrazado- ¿¡Por qué se demoraron tanto?! -le gritó ahora con rabia._

_-No te exaltes, amor -le dijo besándolo de sorpresa-, averiguamos muchas cosas, pero creo que en este momento es mejor que veas al chico -le dijo apuntando a donde Severus miraba con desesperación el cuerpo laxo sobre la cama._

_-__Ennervate __-dijo Remus, mientras apuntaba a Harry con la varita._

El menor se fue despertando lentamente, tratando de enfocar a donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo.

_-Sev -le llamó al verlo a su lado, pero inmediatamente el dolor lo atacó y lo hizo arquearse._

_-¡Harry! -lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a su cuerpo- Calma, pequeño, ya pasara._

_-Necesitaba que estuvieras… no llegabas._

_-Pero ya estoy aquí, Harry -le besó en la frente y le sonrió, aunque sólo podía verlo Harry -, ahora hay que sacar al bebé de tu cuerpo._

Remus se acercó a ellos y con una señal, le hizo saber a Raze que le ayudara.

Para desgracia de Harry, tuvieron que pasar media hora más, en los que los dolores se le hacían insoportables.

_-Vamos, amor -le decía Severus, sujetando su mano y transfiriéndole parte de su magia para apoyarlo en el parto -, sólo un poco más._

Harry respiraba escandalosamente y miraba a Remus y Raze que estaban tratando de sacar a su bebé de entre las piernas. Su cuerpo ya no podía más. Las largas horas de dolor estaban haciendo mella en él.

Remus estaba preocupado. El cuerpo de Harry parecía listo para dar a luz, pero el bebé no salía.

_-Trata de sacarlo de tu cuerpo, Harry -le dijo Remus-, mira que ese bebé quiere estar con su papá._

Harry lo miró y asintió. Quería a su hijo entre sus brazos y no descansaría hasta que lo sacara. Pujó nuevamente y esta vez con más fuerzas. No se permitiría que algo malo le pasara y si en sus manos estaba el sacarlo, por Merlín que lo haría.

Remus veía extasiado como el canal por donde debía salir el bebé empezaba a dilatarse con mayor rapidez y el bebé empezaba a emerger por él.

_-¡Vamos, cachorro! -le alentaba poniendo las manos en los hombros de Harry- ¡Sólo un poco más, pequeño!_

Harry apretaba los dientes y tenía sus músculos tensos. Sentía que su cuerpo de distendía y por fin un poco de alivio lo arrastró cuando se sintió vació.

El llanto del bebé llenó la casa y Harry por fin pudo ver a su… ¿Hija?

_-Es… es… una niña -dijo anonadado._

_-¿Qué pasa, cachorro? -le dijo entregándole la bebita a un anonadado Severus._

_-Mi medimago… dijo que sería un niño -le dijo mirando a la muchachita más hermosa que hubiera visto- es hermos…_

_-¡¿Harry?! -Remus lo alcanzó a atrapar antes de que se fuera a un lado por el fuerte espasmo que sufrió._

_-Me duele -dijo llevando una mano a su vientre._

_-Remus -lo llamó Raze-, creo que viene otro -le dijo viendo como el canal por el cual acababa de salir la niña, se precipitaba otra cabecita._

_-Demonios -vio que no podía soltar a Harry y que Severus aún estaba con la niña en brazos. Sólo quedaba una persona libre a aparte de Raze-. Lucian -llamó a su pareja, que estaba estupefacto viendo como salía el otro-. Ayuda a Raze._

_-¡¿Qué?! -dijo alterado al entender lo que su pareja quería decirles- ¡Oh, maldición! -se puso en medio de las piernas de Harry y con el mayor cuidado del mundo se dispuso a sacar al bebé que también venía en camino._

_-Animo, mi amor. Tú puedes hacerlo -le decía Severus, mientras acunaba a la niña en sus brazos._

_Harry ya no podía más. Realmente estaba agotado y no sabía cómo es que le pasaban tantas cosas a la vez._

_¿Cómo ese incompetente, mentecato, estúpido que tenía como medimago no se dio cuenta de que esperaba dos bebés en vez de uno?_

_Ya después de unos minutos, por fin, se pudo sentir completamente aliviado._

_Terminó por desvanecerse en la cama mientras Remus iba a sostener al bebé que tenía Lucian en los brazos._

_-Es un niño -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se lo mostraba a Harry, que no era capaz de levantar la cabeza-, este sí es un niño._

_Remus limpió a los niños y le volvió a entregar la bebita a Severus, mientras él se acercó con el bebé para que lo pudiera ver._

_Los ojos de Harry estaban casi cerrados, pero no quería dormirse sin reconocer a sus hijos._

_-Ethan -dijo mirando al niño-. Quiero que se llame Ethan._

_-Es un nombre hermoso, Harry -le dijo Remus, para luego girarse a donde se encontraba Severus- ¿Qué nombre tendrá la niña?_

_Severus vio a la bebita en sus brazos. Era francamente la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida y nunca esperaron que fuera una niña._

_Habían decidido que Harry escogería su nombre, pero como ya eligió el de Ethan, ahora le quedaba a él buscar el de la niña._

_La pequeña abrió sus ojitos y aun no podría decir el color que tendrían, pero su rostro relajado le inspiró una hermosa mañana de verano, el sol apareciendo tras las montañas y las aves volando alegres._

_-April -dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hija-. Su nombre es April Snape Potter._

_-Ethan Snape Potter -dijo Harry, antes de caer rendidamente dormido._

_-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Lucian, al ver como el ahijado de su pareja caía en la inconsciencia._

_-Sí -le dijo yendo hacia él con el bebé en brazos-, ahora iré a llamar a Molly para que me ayude con los bebés y luego de dejarlos preparados iremos a casa ¿Bueno? -preguntó dándole un beso en los labios._

_-Si quieres… -no es que estuviera muy alegre de lo que haría, pero sabía que Remus lo necesitaba- te podrías quedar con ellos mientras…_

_-No es necesario -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Sabía lo que le costaba a su amate decir eso-, cuando llegue Molly iremos al bunker, aún tenemos que hablar sobre lo que descubrieron._

_-Y de Malfoy -dijo con un bufido._

_-¿Malfoy? -preguntó mirándole confundido._

_-Lucius Malfoy, Lupin -le dijo Severus._

_-¡Oh! -miró como su pareja arrugaba el entre cejo- Nunca pasó nada con Lucius -le dijo divertido._

_-No porque él no quisiera._

_-Exacto -dijo dándole un beso superficial-. Fue porque nunca quise, menos ahora -se alejó un poco-. Si quieres luego te cuento eso, ahora…_

_Se detuvo al sentir como las piernas se les doblaban y Lucian lo alcanzaba a agarrar de la cintura, mientras Raze reaccionó a tomar a la niña que tenía el hombre en los brazos._

_-¡Moony! -Harry sintió como volvían sus fuerzas al ver a su padrino casi perder el sentido._

_-¿Estas bien, Remus? -le preguntó Lucian, mientras con una mano lo sostenía contra su cuerpo y con la otra le quitaba el pelo de la cara para ver sus facciones- Estás pálido._

_-No me siento bien -le dijo sosteniéndose de sus hombros, ocultando su cara en su cuello._

_-Puede ser la presión que vivió ayudándole a Harry con el parto -dijo Raze._

_-O algo más -dijo Severus, llamando la atención de todos-. Como lo de Harry._

_Todos se quedaron pensando en las posibilidades, hasta que Remus se alejó de Lucian y pasó la varita por su propio cuerpo._

_-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Lucian._

_-Busco otra fuente de magia -le dijo mirando fijamente, hasta que llegó a la punta de sus pies y se puso de pie._

_-¿Y? -Le apuró Lucian._

_-Pues sí -le dijo mirándolo, sin ser consciente de lo que él mismo decía. Hasta que reaccionó de golpe- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Estoy esperando un bebé!_

_Lucian no reaccionó. Simplemente se encerró en su mundo propio donde Remus tenía a un bebé en los brazos._

_-¿Lucian? -Le llamó Raze, al ver que miraba a la distancia- Parece que quedó en Shock._

_-Pues se le tendrá que quitar ahora mismo -dijo Remus yendo nuevamente donde su pareja y tratando de medir su fuerza lo más que podía o quería, le dio una cachetada -¡¿Querrías reaccionar, Lucian?!_

_-¿Cómo? -se llevó al mano a la cara y vio a su pareja frente a él- ¿Remus? -le llamó casi por inercia- ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!_

_-¡Oh, ya es suficiente! -dijo caminando a la salida- Iré a buscar a Molly._

_Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Los niños no tenían la culpa de que el idiota de su pareja no reaccionara ante lo que habían descubierto, por lo que no los asustaría al dar portazos._

_-Remus, espera -le llamó Lucian desde las escaleras, corriendo a su encuentro-. Lo siento, amor -le dijo abrazándolo._

_-No sabes cómo me dolió el que no me tomaras en cuenta._

_-Es que no es fácil, Remus._

_-Bien, cuando se te haga más fácil, me llamas -le dijo tratando de soltarse-. Suéltame, Lucian -le dijo molesto._

_-No -lo tomó de la cara y le besó con fuerza-. Te amo._

_-Vaya manera de demostrarlo -le dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Crees que con un beso se soluciona todo?_

_-No -le dijo sonriendo -, pero es un gran paso ¿Verdad?_

_-Eres un tonto -le dijo desviando la cara, para que no viera la sonrisa tonta que tenía en los labios._

_-Vamos a tener un hijo -le dijo elevándolo por el aire-. Un hijo de los dos._

_-Aunque espero que sea sólo uno -dijo colgándose de su cuello-, no creo que podamos con dos, como Harry y Severus._

_-Oh, por eso no te preocupes -le dijo sonriendo-, en el bunker hay demasiados lobos que harían perfecto de niñeras._

_Remus sonrió y volvió a besar a su pareja, mientras sentía como Lucian ponía las manos sobre su vientre._

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Te amo**

_-¿Necesitas algo, Remus? -le preguntó el chico. Casi desde la salida._

_-No necesito nada, Cleptos -le dijo con paciencia-, sólo dile al cobarde de tu líder, que si necesita preguntarme algo cada dos minutos que lo haga él. Que no mande a nadie más._

_-Claro, Remus -dijo saliendo más que rápido._

_-Creo que asustaste a Cleptos -le dijo Raze desde la silla adentro de la habitación._

_-¿Podrías decir lo mismo de ti y terminar de dejarme solo? _

_-No -le dijo seriamente-. Ni siquiera lo intentes, Remus. Yo no soy como los demás a los que intimidas con tus hormonas._

_-Pues yo y mis hormonas te pediríamos que nos dejaras en paz -salió de la habitación y sintió como el moreno caminaba tras él-. Me cansaste -le dijo volteando y apuntándolo con la varita._

_-Baja eso, Remus -le dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. Raze, déjanos solos un momento, por favor._

_-Bien -el hombre sólo asintió y se dio media vuelta para salir de la vista enojada de Remus._

_-No creo que fuera muy educado de tu parte el tratar de atacar a uno de tus cuidadores, amor -le dijo entretenido, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Remus._

_-Mis celadores, querrás decir -le dijo soltándose-. Cuando decidimos que todos en el bunker sabrían de mi embarazo, no quería que esto fuera lo que pasara._

_-Pero, Remus…_

_-Te pido que no me interrumpas -le dijo más molesto-, no quiero tener que vivir los meses que me quedan de embarazo, metido entre las paredes del bunker y que cuando mi bebé nazca tener que quedarme con él como si fuéramos presos de este lugar._

_-Lo hacemos por protegerte -le dijo apoyándose en la muralla. Tratando de recordar que su pareja estaba con las hormonas revolucionadas-, todos te tienen cariño._

_-Y supongo que más de uno, también me tiene miedo, o por lo menos, le tiene respeto al título de pareja del líder._

_-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo._

_-Y lo es -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Iré donde Harry y no quiero a nadie tras de mí._

_-No puedo permitir que salgas solo, Remus -le dijo con seriad-. Afuera hay gente que quiere hacerte daño._

_-No te pedí permiso, Lucian -le dijo caminando a la salida-. Recuérdalo bien, soy tu pareja, no tu esclavo._

Lucian vio con impotencia, como la puerta de metal del bunker tronaba al cerrarse.

_-¿Quieres que lo siga? -escuchó una voz a su espalda y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba._

_-¿Crees que debería de hacerlo? _

_-Sólo es algo que tú debes saber -le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Temo que algo les pase -dijo bajando la cabeza, como pocas veces lo hacían-. No quiero perderlos a ellos también._

_-¿Y se lo has dicho?_

_-No. Nunca quise hablarle de ello._

_-¿No sabe de Sonja?_

_-No -dijo empezando caminar-. Y ya va siendo hora de que lo sepa._

Harry sonreía al ver a su padrino caminar por toda la sala de la casa, mientras que sostenía a April en brazos.

Cuando se enteró de la relación que tenía Remus con Lucian, no se le hiso extraño para nada. El tipo destilaba amor por su lobo amigo y al parecer es lo que necesitaba Remus para superar la muerte de Sirius.

Ahora el asunto era el inminente embarazo de Remus y lo sobre protector que era el mayor con él.

Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y sus bebés tenían tres de nacidos.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Remus lo ayudó a dar a luz mientras él mismo tenía un bebé en su vientre de un mes?

_-Sería bueno que te sentaras, Remus -le dijo sonriendo, no le importaba la mirada fulminante que le mandaba el mayor._

_-Lo lamento, cachorro -dijo suspirado y sentando finalmente-, es que esta situación me supera._

_-Tienes que tener en cuenta el que Lucian sólo está preocupado por ti._

_-Pero hay veces en las que me siento ahogado -le dijo pasándole a April para que la alimentara, mientras que él cargaba a Ethan para sacarle los gases-. Ten en cuenta de que tengo a medio centenar de licántropos preocupados de hasta lo que hago en el baño._

_-Debe ser una situación hilarante._

_-Más bien aterradora -soltó el aire mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea-. Supongo que tendría que volver._

_-Puede que sea conveniente, pero está bastante oscuro -dijo mirando por la ventana y luego el reloj-. Espera a que llegue Severus y te podrá acompañar un trecho del camino._

_-No es necesario, cachorro._

_-Yo no soy Lucian, Remus -le dijo sonriendo y caminando al segundo piso con los bebés, ya dormidos en sus brazos-. Me moriría de la angustia si no encuentras bien. Mucho menos ahora que llevas a mi hermanito en el vientre._

Remus sólo pudo sonreír.

Cuando Harry tomó conciencia de que Remus estaba embarazado, había pasado un par de horas antes de que saliera de su estado de negación. Recién había dado a luz y se sentía conmocionado y apenado. No quería que nada malo le pasara a Remus y por un momento pensó que el traer un bebé al mundo era demasiado dolor como para que lo viviera Remus. Severus tuvo que calmarlo y decirle que el bebé que traía Remus era su propio pedacito de paraíso y que no podía hacerlo sufrir con su actitud. Incluso le gritó que si había sufrido demasiado al tener a los bebés quizás no los quería como tanto decía. Fue precisamente eso lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo y lloró en los brazos de Remus pidiéndole disculpa por haber pensado tan mal de su hermanito.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo llamó así y Remus estuvo feliz con la idea.

_-Ese debe ser Severus -dijo al tiempo en que sentía como las protecciones de la casa cedían un poco._

Poco después apareció Severus, pero no estaba solo.

_-Lucian -dijo el mayor, mirando con dolor la cara de pareja- ¿Desde cuándo estas afuera?_

_-No mucho -le dijo yendo hacia él-. Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no alcance a llegar antes de que la casa desapareciera._

_-O sea que llevas más de cinco horas afuera -le dijo abrazándolo._

_-No es nada, amor -le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-. Es hora de ir a casa._

Ambos se despidieron de Severus y Harry, además de los bebés.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el bunker, mientras que Lucian aferraba la mano de su pareja. En un momento del camino lo hizo caminar por otro sendero y Remus reconoció perfectamente el lugar. El pequeño claro donde hicieron el amor por primera vez. Su lugar.

_-Necesito hablar contigo, Remus -le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo, sobre el abrigo que había extendido para que los aislara de la humedad-. Siempre me preguntaste por que odiaba tanto a Víktor, pero siempre evité el contártelo, porque no quería que ese recuerdo te perturbara._

Remus no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sabía que lo que le estaba contando era algo que le costaba mucho.

-Yo conocí a Víktor desde que nací. Él me trató casi como a un hijo. Algo completamente ridículo tomando en cuenta nuestra procedencia. Más tarde descubrí mi verdadera razón de existencia -miró al cielo y vio la luna sobre sus cabezas. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche-. Víktor deseaba tener un ejército de licántropos. Bestias a las que no les importaría poner como carne de cañón en momentos de guerra y enfrentamientos. Yo era el encargado de transformar a aquellos a quienes traían a mí. Fueran campesinos, gente extranjera o esclavos. No había diferencia para ese hombre. Ellos eran inferiores y era lo que le importaba. Pero aun cuando mi vida era una pesadilla, conocí algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Me enamoré. Ella era hermosa. Alegre, fuerte, poderosa, imponente. Me amaba en la misma medida que yo. Sólo que tenía un defecto… era la única hija de Víktor.

Remus abrió los ojos de manera alarmante. Entendiendo las palabras de su pareja.

-Por mucho tiempo vivimos nuestro amor en secreto. Yo seguía transformando a los hombres y ella seguía siendo la princesa del aquelarre. Hasta que nos descubrieron.

Con un grupo de licántropos nos escapamos y logramos sacar a una gran cantidad de los nuestros, pero otros tantos quedaron. Yo había quedado de acuerdo con Sonja para encontrarnos luego y escapar de todo, pero cuando lo tratamos de hacer, Víktor nos descubrió y la atrapó.

Lucian se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

-Sonja le pidió piedad. Piedad por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Remus llevó una mano a su vientre, mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca, negando por lo obvio.

-A Víktor no le importó. Dijo que aborrecía a una criatura que juntara nuestras sangres. La mató. Los mató frente a mí. No fui capaz de hacer nada por ellos. Mi hijo murió en su vientre. El sol me los arrancó de golpe.

Remus se puso de pie y se abrazó a pareja entendiendo todo de golpe.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase, mi amor. Ya perdí a mi familia antes. No quiero perderla ahora.

_-No nos perderás, Lucian -le dijo besándolo-. Sonja nos protegerá. Sólo el amor es capaz de hacer nacer un hijo entre ustedes y por eso sé que ella estará cuidándonos desde algún lugar. Por qué sabe lo que siento por ti. Porque sabe que te amo._

_Lucian lo miró con dulzura. Era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba y sabía que era verdad. Que su Remus lo amaba y que lo amaría por lo que les quedara de vida. Por los siglos de los siglos. Por la eternidad._

_Continuará…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Reidar**

_Remus miraba a su pareja hacer idioteces y hablar con su abultado vientre. Contándole estupideces como las que le contaba a él cuando estaba tratando de conquistarlo. _

_Ya contaba con más de ocho meses de embarazo y casi no podía hacer nada más que levantarse para ir a orinar. _

_Se había calmado y ya no le gritaba a cada necio que insistía en ir a preguntar cómo estaba. Aunque ahora no podrían hacerlo aun que quisieran. No estaba con ellos._

_Lucian, en un momento de delirio puro, decidió que lo mejor es que estuviera un tiempo con su ahijado, por lo menos hasta que naciera Reidar._

_Ya habían averiguado que era un niño… y sólo uno._

_La lucha por el nombre fue realmente divertida, por lo menos para los que la veían desde afuera. Remus insistía con que se llamara Reimond, pero Lucian quería que se llamara Darius. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y francamente el nombre Reimond Darius no le gustaba para nada al verlos juntos._

_Estaban ese día en Grimmauld Place. Lucian había pedido a Harry que acogiera a su pareja y el menor obviamente estuvo feliz con la idea._

_Fue en un momento de la discusión que alguien llegó por la chimenea. _

_Severus venía acompañado de Lucius. Que al ver el estado de Remus puso una cara de angustia digna de enmarcar, pero el castaño sólo le sonrió como sólo él podría hacerlo._

_Lucian obviamente se puso en su fase celoso-protector y no se apartó de su pareja, ni siquiera cuando siguieron discutiendo por el nombre. Hasta que Lucius, tomando la palabra sin que nadie se lo pidiera, les dijo que los combinaran. Darrei no le gustó a nadie, por lo que quedó como Reidar. A Remus le encantó y muy al dolor de Lucian, saltó para abrazar al rubio, que por encima del hombro de Remus miró a Lucian con una sonrisa de lado, cosa que acabó cuando Remus se apartó y fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de Lucian y ahora fuese este el que sonreía de lado._

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo Lucian, después de asegurarse de que "ese" Malfoy se fuera. El menor, Draco, no le molestaba para nada. Y se notaba que estaba ahí por el pelirrojo amigo de Harry. Tomando como excusa el visitar a su propio padrino-. Trataré de venir a la noche._

_-No te preocupes -le dijo Remus besándolo en los labios-. Si no puedes venir hoy, vienes mañana. No es como si me pudiera deshacer de ti muy fácilmente._

_Lucian sonrío ante las palabras de su pareja y salió de la casa luego de besarlo dulcemente._

_Remus cerró la puerta, sin ser consciente de la persona que estaba escondido a la distancia y que había visto todo el intercambio de despedida._

_Severus notó algo raro en el ambiente, por lo que le pidió a Harry que llevara a los bebés a Hogwarts y que se quedaran los cuatro, Remus incluido, recluidos en la mazmorra._

_Draco, quien había recibido el mensaje que su padrino, había enviado mediante su propia lechuza, tomó a Ethan en brazos y se dirigió a la chimenea. Ron y Hermione salieron del lugar seguidos de Harry que llevaba a April._

_Remus fue el siguiente en arrojar polvos flu, pero con terror vio que la chimenea había sido bloqueada._

_-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, lobito._

_La voz de Greyback le llegó como cuchillas, logrando que se volteara a ver al tipo apoyado en la entrada. La puerta había sido abierta hábilmente por el mago, sin que las alarmas se activaran. Se había asegurado de bloquear la chimenea cuando el último de los intrusos saliera. A él no le interesaban ni Potter ni los demás mocosos que estaban ahí. Se había enfurecido cuando vio a Lucian y Remus hace meses en el callejón Diagon, y hoy día salió a perseguir algunos muggle cuando divisó a Lucian a la distancia y lo siguió hasta que lo vio entrar en Grimmauld Place n° 12. Esperó por cerca de seis horas hasta que lo vio salir nuevamente, pero esta vez se enfureció, cuando lo vio besarlo. Remus era suyo. Nadie, ni siquiera ese legendario licántropo podían tomar lo que le pertenecía, pero lo que más rabia le dio fue el aspecto de Remus._

_-Así que esperas un cachorro._

_Remus cubrió su vientre por puro instinto. No quería imaginarse lo que ese desgraciado podría hacer a su bebé._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Greyback? -le preguntó con desprecio, tenía que hacer tiempo para que alguien llegara a ayudarlo._

_-A mí no me engañas, lobito -le dijo acercándose-, sé que te mueres de miedo ¿Y sabes qué? -le interrogó llegando a su lado- Tienes toda la razón en temer._

_Remus no estaba aterrado, estaba asqueado. Sólo ver a ese monstruo, le recordaba que lo había forzado._

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí._

_-¿Ah no? -le dijo aspirando casi sobre su cuello- ¿Crees que no noté tu cambio? -se paseó a su alrededor- ¿Quién te transformo, Remus? ¿Quién puso sus asquerosas manos en lo que es mío?_

_-Nunca seré tuyo, bastardo -le dijo apretando los dientes, al sentir como trataba de tocar su trasero-, ahora tú tocas algo que no te pertenece._

_-Siempre serás mío -le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-. Y lo mío lo llevo a casa._

_-¡Suéltame! -le gritó hastiado al sentirse nuevamente violentado por ese mal nacido- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme nada!_

_Greyback sintió como era estampado contra la muralla._

_-Te lo advertí, Fenrir Greyback -dijo una voz que él conocía demasiado bien-. Te dije que te arrepentirías de lo que le hiciste a Remus._

_Cuando el desgraciado pudo enfocar la vista, pudo ver a Lucian que protegía con su cuerpo el de su pareja._

_-Eres un desgraciado, Greyback -le dijo Raze, que se encontraba al lado de la pareja- ¿Remus? -preguntó al escuchar un quejido._

_-Creo… que es hora -dijo sosteniendo su vientre._

_-Me llevaré a Remus, Raze -le dijo sosteniéndolo-, encárgate de Greyback, pero déjamelo a mí -su voz estaba cargada de cólera._

_-No… amor -le dijo Remus-. Ya no quiero… que cargues… con su muerte -dijo resistiendo el dolor de las contracciones._

_-Juré que te entregaría su cabeza._

_-Ya no la… necesito -dijo agarrándose de su brazo-. Me bastas tú._

_-Váyanse ya -les dijo Raze, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Greyback._

_Lucian no tuvo que escuchar nada más. Sostuvo a Remus en brazos y salió de la casa en dirección al bunker. No podía permitir que Remus se arriesgara a sufrir una hemorragia o algo por el estilo._

_En Grimmauld Place. Raze mantenía a Greyback para que no pudiera atrapar a la pareja._

_-Cometiste un gran error, Greyback. Nunca debiste volver a acercarte a Remus. Él es la pareja de Lucian y sabes que no podrías contra él._

_-Olvídalo -le dijo tratando de salir nuevamente-. Es mi lobito, fue mío antes de que Lucius lo tomara._

_-Él lo tomó con su consentimiento, tú lo violaste. Ellos tienen vida eterna… tú morirás hoy mismo._

_La pelea que se desató entre ambos se salió de control._

_Raze lo perdió de vista en un segundo y el otro lo supo aprovechar para salir de la casa._

_Corrió a través del bosque, guiándose por su olfato para alcanzar a Remus y Lucian._

_-Ya son míos -dijo al verlos más adelante._

_Obviamente los había atrapado, ya que Remus estaba delicado y Lucian, temiendo por su seguridad, iba a una velocidad más reducida._

_Estuvo a punto de atraparlos, cuando alguien los alertó._

_-¡Lucian, corre!_

_La voz de Raze logró que Lucian imprimiera más velocidad a su carrera y lograra alejarse del hombre lobo._

_-¡Maldito!_

_Fenrir se arrojó contra el morocho y empezaron a pelear de manera brutal, pero sólo por unos segundos, ya que Raze se transformó en licántropo y evidentemente era más poderoso que el mismo Greyback._

_La lucha fue sangrienta. No se daban tregua. Y finalmente sólo uno pudo ganar._

_Raze terminó por romperle el cuello a Greyback, terminando así con la vida de ese desagradable ser. _

_En otra parte del mundo mágico. Harry dejaba de ser el-niño-que-vivió, para transformarse en el-que-venció-al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_La amenaza de Voldemort estaba destruida y no volvería a surgir._

_-Vamos, amor -le decía Lucian, casi llegando al bunker-, sólo falta un poco más._

_Remus estaba totalmente desmadejado en los brazos de su pareja. El dolor era demasiado, casi como las transformaciones, pero indudablemente era por los nervios de traer a su hijo al mundo._

_-Lucian… _

_-Calma, amor -le dijo con ternura-, ya falta poco._

_Llegaron al bunker y entraron llamando la atención de todos._

_Como era de esperar, los licántropos se hicieron a un lado para que Lucian llevara a su pareja a la enfermería. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Remus estaba a punto de dar a luz, algo que les hacía erizar la piel. Nunca, en los años que llevaban en el mundo, habían visto a un hombre embarazado, pero era cierto de que nunca habían estado en contacto con los magos._

_Remus tuvo que sufrir cerca de dos horas hasta que el llanto del bebé se sintió en el bunker. Un sonido que no se había escuchado nunca en el lugar. Y al que deberían de empezar a acostumbrarse._

_-Es hermoso -decía Remus, al ver como su hijito trataba de abrir los ojos y contemplarlo por primera vez-. Hola, Reidar -le dijo besando su frente._

_-Es sublime -decía un embobado Lucian, al contemplar a su cachorro-, es igual a ti, mi amor._

_Remus sonrió al sentir como lo besaba y entre los dos contemplaban su bebé._

_Continuará…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Epílogo**

_Nada podía ser mejor que vivir con su familia._

_Ahora Reidar tenía veinte años y había elegido su pareja hace cinco. Para nadie fue una sorpresa el que Ethan fuera su pareja elegida. El chico era hermoso y le revolucionaba las hormonas a cualquiera, pero estaba tan enamorado de Reidar Lupin, que no podía ver su vida sin él._

_Fue una decisión difícil, más que nada para Severus y Harry, pero debían ver que era mejor para sus hijos._

_April se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y tenía su propia familia. Se había casado a los dieciocho años con su novio de toda la vida, Liam Malfoy Weasley, el hijo de Draco y Ron._

_Ahora también estaba el asunto de la edad. Por mucha longevidad que tuvieran los magos, Severus ya estaba cerca de los sesenta. Y no serían eternos._

_Nadie pudo decir nada cuando ambos se presentaron frente a sus familias y les dijeron que si no les apoyaban, tendrían que huir de todos._

_Así fue como el mismísimo Reidar transformó a su pareja. No podrían vivir el uno sin el otro y ahora por lo menos, se tenían para la eternidad._

_Desde el ventanal de la mansión Snape Potter, Remus miraba a su hijo interactuar con todos los chicos de su generación._

_-¿Melancolía? -preguntó la voz de su amante a sus espaldas._

_-No, tonto -le dijo sonriendo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y ponía sus manos sobre las de Lucian que le rodeaba la cintura-. Sólo estaba pensando en que soy demasiado feliz a tu lado._

_-¿Y eso? -le preguntó al tiempo en que depositaba un beso en su cuello- No es que no me guste que lo digas, pero hace días que actúas raro._

_-Puede ser -dijo sonriendo-. Te amo a ti, amo a mi hijo y al nuevo cachorro._

_-Sí. Definitivamente Ethan será un buen lobo._

_-No hablaba de Ethan, aunque es cierto eso._

_Lucian detuvo sus caricias y volteo a su pareja._

_-¿Es posible? -le preguntó sonriendo, mientras posaba las manos en su vientre._

_-Es una niña… la parejita._

_Lucian sonrió al tiempo en que lo besaba apasionadamente. Nunca se arrepentiría de compartir la eternidad con ese hermoso lobo, que le robó el aliento desde el mismo momento en que lo vio._

_Fin_


End file.
